Jogo Perverso
by Nath W. Malfoy
Summary: Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy envolvem-se em um jogo de luxúria, desejo e sexo. Sem envolvimentos emocionais, sem sentimentos, apenas sedução. Eles acreditam que encontraram parceiros ideais para um longo jogo, uma vez que não pretendem ir além da mera satisfação carnal. Em um jogo de gato e rato no qual nenhum dos dois pretende ser a presa, acabarão caindo em uma armadilha...
1. Capítulo I

Antes de mais nada:

Esta fanfic contém conteúdo impróprio para menores de 18 anos. Há palavreado de baixo calão e cenas de sexo (muitas). Portanto, se não tem interesse nesse tipo de história, está advertido para que não leia.

Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, são da Tia J.K. Rowling, eu apenas os utilizei para dar asas à minha imaginação.

Comentários e sugestões serão bem-vindos sempre!

Ah, e outra coisa: a fic já está escrita por completo, os capítulos serão postados a cada dois dias, ou mesmo diariamente (a depender da disponibilidade da minha agenda), e calculo que em duas semanas estará completa para o deleite de vocês. A razão pela qual não será postada por inteiro de uma vez é porque falta apenas uma revisão final. Assim, não temam, a fic não será abandonada por bloqueio criativo ou coisa do tipo, é somente uma revisão final que falta para a postagem.

Obrigada, e boa leitura!

Jogo Perverso

Cap. I – Jogadora Perversa...

Os cabelos vermelhos voavam ao vento, seguindo o ritmo dos quadris da jovem, que andava de forma provocante sem nem ao menos se dar conta disso. Os lábios vermelhos exprimiam um sorriso malandro, fruto do encontro que acabara de ter. Andava confiante para o Salão Comunal de sua Casa, deixando seu perfume adocicado no ar, perfume que ludibriava tantos rapazes, que a queriam para si.

No entanto, não era de ninguém, e essa decisão ela tinha tomado por si mesma, seria sua própria dona, o amor é para os fracos. Ninguém ama ninguém, era o que ela achava no final das contas, tudo era diversão, os homens só pensavam nisso, e era para isso que ela os usava. Há dois anos el tirara essa conclusão, e resolvera virar o jogo, tomar o controle. Amor e paixão nunca funcionaram para ela, a não ser para fazê-la sofrer, contudo o desejo funcionou, e isso a fez largar os dois primeiros para apostar no terceiro.

Divertia-se com um e o largava para pegar outro, e assim seguia a vida, eles sempre a caça, ela sempre o caçador, ou melhor, a caçadora. Encontrava-os às escondidas, ninguém nunca sabia, pensavam que a garota não namorava por não gostar de nenhum pretendente, entretanto a realidade era que ninguém desconfiava de sua vida caçadora, apenas alguns tinham o conhecimento. E assim como esses alguns sabiam, também sabiam manter o segredo da ruiva, contentando-se em serem suas presas.

Sempre com um sorriso maroto nos lábios vermelhos como os cabelos, rebolado provocante e olhos felinos, sempre a caçar novas presas, ela vivia do jeito que gostava, ou pelo menos, que lhe era mais cômodo.

A presa da vez era Dino Thomas, que já fora sua presa outras duas vezes. Quando a situação começava a se prolongar por demais e ficar um pouco séria, a moça sempre sabia que era hora de cortar relações. E ela, Virgínia Weasley, sentia que a hora estava chegando.

- Gina, você é tão bonita! – derretia-se Dino em elogios.

- Obrigada, mas você sabe que Virgínia é melhor, Gina é muito infantil, por isso abandonei o apelido. – corrigiu a ruiva dando um selinho na sua presa.

- Tudo bem. Virgínia, eu estava querendo falar com você sobre um assunto.

- Qual? – perguntou a bruxa com bem menos interesse do que aparentava, no entanto fingia estar com muita vontade de saber mais sobre o assunto, pois representar fazia parte do show.

- Eu queria que assumíssemos um compromisso, ao invés de nos encontrarmos escondidos. Assim, poderíamos nos mostrar aos outros como... namorados.

Sinal vermelho. A presa tinha acabado de avançar o sinal, cruzar a linha divisória. Nada de envolvimentos, essa regra a bruxa nunca deixava de seguir, e era hora de soltar o prisioneiro, ou prendê-lo mais ainda ao privá-lo de seus carinhos.

- Eu também estava querendo falar com você sobre nós. – começou a garota calmamente – Eu não acho que isso vá dar certo, assim como das outras vezes. Dino, não me entenda mal, mas antes de algo sério, sempre me encontro com o garoto escondido, para ver se combinamos. – mentiu a menina, essa era sempre a desculpa que ela dava para os românticos – E eu e você não completamos um ao outro. Sei que deveria já ter percebido das outras vezes, mas você é sempre tão bom para mim que queria que desse certo.

- Mas... eu gosto tanto de você! – declarou o garoto perplexo.

- Dino, não faz isso comigo, você sabe que antes de tudo você é meu amigo, não é? – fingir fazia parte do jogo, sem dúvida.

- Sei, mas...

- Shh... – ela interrompeu o que o rapaz falava pondo o seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele – Vamos ser bons amigos, não?

- Se é assim que você quer, que seja. – conformou-se o grifinório do sétimo ano.

Era hora da caça de novo, apesar do que nunca deixava de caçar. Foi para o Salão Principal para o jantar, o que era uma hora perfeita para achar uma nova presa. Sentou-se à mesa ao lado de Hermione, que sempre estava brigando com seu irmão, mais por costume que por qualquer outra coisa, supunha a ruiva.

Deu uma olhada para as outras mesas, queria achar um novo garoto, contudo, dessa vez, queria mais do que uma simples conquista, queria um desafio. Queria o mais difícil, ou pelo menos, algo que nunca tentara, talvez um sonserino. Alguém da Casa de Salazar Slytherin seria muito bom, pois eles saberiam jogar seu jogo também, ao menos a maioria deles, cruéis, vingativos e astutos.

Pôs seus olhos de felino sobre a mesa da Casa mais odiada da escola e avaliou os rapazes sentados. Alguns, definitivamente, eram um caso perdido, mas seu olhar parou num certo loiro. Cabelos platinados, olhos acinzentados, jeito esnobe. Ele era alguém com quem jamais se envolveria emocionalmente, e era muito sedutor, isso fazia dele o alvo perfeito, do jeito que ela queria. Poderia ficar com ele por mais tempo do que os outros, já que o envolvimento emocional era praticamente impossível por parte dos dois e não podia negar que ele era muito elegante e sedutor, o desejo personificado.

"Nobody loves no one…"

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	2. Capítulo II

Jogo Perverso

Cap. II – Jogador Perverso...

Ele estava cansado de ter sempre as mesmas garotas à sua volta. Todas românticas melosas atrás de compromisso, saíam uma vez com ele e já queriam casar! Românticas nada, a palavra correta era: interesseiras. Elas pensavam que teriam acesso ao dinheiro da Família Malfoy fácil assim, mas Draco não era bobo. O loiro queria alguém que também soubesse jogar o seu jogo. Pansy Parkinson, sua presa mais fácil, sempre estava por perto quando ele queria se distrair, no entanto chegava a encher a paciência algumas vezes:

- Draquinho! Você não quer que eu vá ao seu dormitório escondido hoje? – perguntou a cara de buldogue.

- Não, Pansy, hoje, não.

- Ah... Por favor, Draquinho!

- Não, Pansy! E deixe de me chamar de Draquinho!

E mais uma vez ele dispensara a buldogue... talvez aquela já fosse a milésima vez em sua vida que fazia aquilo. Ela era fácil demais, entregue demais, até... idiota demais. Precisava de alguém que jogasse o jogo, e, normalmente, para jogar seu jogo perverso, uma sonserina seria perfeita, mas estava com muitas dificuldades em achar uma que cobrisse os pré-requisitos.

Tinha andado falando com alguns amigos, quer dizer, conhecidos, pois Draco Malfoy não tinha amigos, e eles haviam lhe falado sobre uma moça fogosa que era perfeita para o seu tipo de proposta indecente. Ela era exatamente como ele em se tratando de relacionamentos, usava, abusava e jogava fora, perfeito, na opinião dele, um rapaz que queria tudo menos compromisso, afinal, amor é para os fracos, assim como a paixão. Queria uma garota que jogasse o jogo, o SEU jogo.

Os "amigos" que tinham lhe passado a informação sobre tal garota exigiram investimento em capital para ceder a informação, de modo que sentiu que eles realmente mereciam estar naquela casa, na qual tudo tinha um preço.

Andara observando algumas garotas no almoço do dia anterior e reparara numa ruiva estonteante: a Weasley. Não que ela fosse a garota mais linda da escola, havia outras tão bonitas quanto ela, até mais, entretanto ela transpirava um ar de confiança e sensualidade irresistíveis, fazendo-o até pensar que ela era seu tipo. Ora, que besteira! Aquela ruiva, mesmo linda, não passava de uma romântica bobinha que só pensava em casamento. Uma menininha tolinha que amava o Potter e achava seus olhos parecidos com "sapinhos cozidos", ou outra coisa idiota que ela escrevera para ele num poema.

No final das contas, acabou por tirar aquelas tolices da cabeça e pagou o preço que seus amigos pediram pela sua "pretendente de ouro", e ele os viu balbuciar um nome já conhecido seu: Virgínia Weasley.

"No, I don´t want to fall in love…"

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	3. Capítulo III

Jogo Perverso

Cap. III – Que Comece o Jogo...

Malfoy quase tossiu ao ouvir o nome. Seria possível? Para não perder a pose, deu uma gargalhada de desdém, acusando seus "amigos" de lhe fornecerem falsas informações. Os garotos negaram a acusação e puseram-se a contar as histórias das caçadas da ruiva, e falar sobre seus pobres pretendentes, que acabavam por levar um "chute" inevitável da moça.

Draco mal podia crer em sua sorte. Logo a fã número um do Potter! Parece que ela crescera e resolvera abandonar o clube... Melhor para ele, que tinha mais uma presa à vista. Todavia, um problema lhe vinha à cabeça: como se aproximar da Weasley? Se fosse qualquer outra jovem, dar-se-ia um jeito, no entanto a ruiva... Ela era de uma família que ele odiava e desprezava desde o momento em que viera ao mundo, era pobre, o que sempre foi motivo para que ele fizesse piadas de mau gosto, atos que a enfureciam, era grifinória, afinal, não era possível esquecer a rivalidade milenar entre a suas casas, e, ainda por cima, ela estava do lado do herói e ele, do vilão. A garota tinha todas as razões, e mais algumas, para lhe dar um "fora" astronômico, caso ele fosse abordá-la.

Malfoy já estava a ponto de esquecer a idéia de conquistar a Weasley, quando lembrou das histórias contadas pelos informantes. "Se ela realmente souber jogar, como me informaram, não levará nenhum desses motivos em conta, pois busca o mesmo que eu: apenas uma conquista. Sem sentimentos, compromissos ou laços de qualquer tipo. Se eu abordá-la com sutileza, pode dar certo.", pensou o loiro com um sorriso desdenhoso.

A primeira medida que precisava tomar era: arranjar uma maneira de conversar a sós com ela. Durante a conversa, não deveria chamá-la pelo sobrenome, visto que isso denota frieza. Seu pai lhe dissera uma vez que chamar alguém pelo primeiro nome era sinal de intimidade, o que deveria ser evitado. Entretanto, Draco sabia controlar seu grau de intimidade com as pessoas muito bem, bem o suficiente para utilizar o primeiro nome das mulheres como parte da sua sedução. Era raro ouvir um Malfoy chamando alguém pelo nome, assim, o loiro carregava a voz de sensualidade ao murmurá-lo ao ouvido de suas presas. Aquilo fazia parte do seu show.

Após pensar um pouco sobre como se aproximar da presa, acabou encontrando a solução perfeita. Seria uma abordagem sutil, apenas para saber se ela realmente era capaz de jogar. Entretanto, precisaria da ajuda de alguns sonserinos conhecidos seus, aliás, ajuda foi uma colocação errônea, serviços seria mais apropriado.

"É, Weasley... Se prepare...", pensou o sonserino com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.

"What a wicked thing to say…"

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	4. Capítulo IV

Jogo Perverso

Cap. IV – É Hora do Show...

Vírgina estava tentando estudar na biblioteca, contudo seus pensamentos estavam longe. Como se aproximar do loiro esnobe sem parecer proposital? Era muito boa nesse tipo de artimanha, mas a presa ser da Casa inimiga não ajudava em nada. Decidiu optar pelo tipo de abordagem mais sutil e eficaz que conhecia: a do livro na biblioteca. Não estava realmente esperando que ele estudasse, não mesmo, mas que, pelo menos, frequentasse a biblioteca.

Observou a presa por dois dias, e constatou satisfeita que ia à biblioteca todos os dias no horário depois do almoço. Era perfeito.

Draco, por sua vez, não notou que estava sendo observado, a ruiva era realmente muito discreta. Planejou, contudo, uma estratégia de aproximação praticamente perfeita. Pagou um dos companheiros de Casa para incluir o nome da Weasley na ficha de voluntários da Prafª Sprout, que a ajudariam a colher uma planta que só florescia uma vez por ano. Dessa forma, a professora precisava do maior número possível de alunos. Em dois dias, o plano do loiro começaria a ser executado. Em dois dias, a temporada de caça à ruiva começaria oficialmente para Draco.

A moça, entretanto, foi mais rápida do que o rapaz. Sua caçada iniciaria no dia seguinte, na biblioteca, logo após o horário do almoço.

Era quase uma hora da tarde. A garota já notara o sumiço da presa da mesa do almoço, o que significava que já se encontrava no lugar do abate. Levantou-se da mesa da Grifinória e rumou para a biblioteca. Era a hora do show.

Sua sorte era tamanha que a biblioteca estava relativamente vaga naquele horário, e, além disso, a presa estudava em uma das mesas mais isoladas do local. Observou as prateleiras próximas à mesa do loiro. História da Magia, História e Estudo dos Trouxas, Literatura Bruxa Estrangeira... Nenhuma dessas servia. Imagine se fosse procurar um livro na parte de História e Estudo dos Trouxas? Não, tinha que ser a matéria certa que estivesse mais próxima ao loiro. Hum... Maldições. Perfeito. Bem em frente à mesa dele. Duplamente perfeito. É agora.

A ruiva foi caminhando provocante até às prateleiras. Observou a prateleira mais alta que podia alcançar. Passou os olhos por todos os livros até achar o perfeito. E achou. "Maldições Imperdoáveis: História detalhada das maldições mais perigosas do Mundo Bruxo". Esticou-se o máximo que pôde para alcançar o livro, mas sem nunca tocá-lo. Levantava o braço cada vez mais alto, tendo completa noção de que estava mostrando suas pernas, mostrando um pouco mais cada vez que esticava o braço um pouco mais alto. Não precisou se esforçar muito para ouvir alguns passos em sua direção. Depois, sentiu uma respiração em seu pescoço. Era ele.

O loiro pegou sem o menor esforço o livro que a ruiva tentava alcançar e entregou para ela. Quando ela se virou para olhá-lo, deu um sorriso maroto e murmurou um "obrigada".

- Ora, mas o que a pequena Weasley faz com um livro sobre Maldições Imperdoáveis? – indagou o loiro achando que aquilo era uma coincidência perfeita para ele. Ela, contudo, sabia que não era coincidência. Nada era coincidência.

- Trabalho de DCAT. – respondeu a garota num sussurro. Ele estava caindo na armadilha. Estava quase na hora do segundo passo do plano.

- O que você tem que fazer, exatamente, nesse trabalho? – perguntou cheio de más intenções.

- Tenho de conceituar e caracterizar cada uma das três Maldições Imperdoáveis. No entanto, obviamente, eu queria ir um pouco mais além, não queria me limitar apenas a esse pouco. – provocou a ruiva.

- Então, você é ambiciosa, não é, Weasley?

- Minha única ambição é por conhecimento, Malfoy.

- Essa é a única mesmo?

- Talvez. – jogou a isca.

O jovem não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Começava a crer nas histórias que seus companheiros de Casa haviam lhe contado sobre a garota grifinória. Parece que ela sabia jogar o jogo.

- Quem sabe eu não poderia saciar sua sede por conhecimento sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis? Afinal, sei muito sobre elas.

E ele foi fisgado. Hora do segundo passo: recuar graciosamente. O teste fora feito, e ele passara com louvor.

- Acho que hoje não é o dia ideal. Tudo que desejo saber sobre Maldições Imperdoáveis posso encontrar nesse livro. Quem sabe outro dia. Afinal, há tantas coisas que desejo que não podem ser encontradas em um livro... – e saiu.

Perfeito. Funcionou do jeito que ela queria. Esperaria mais um dia ou dois para dar continuidade ao plano.

O loiro estava abismado. Não é que ela realmente sabia como agir de acordo com as regras do jogo? Não havia sido enganado pelos colegas sonserinos, aquela garota se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil, cobrindo todos os pré-requisitos. O que mais estava adorando em tudo aquilo era que não estava jogando sozinho. Por aquela cena na biblioteca percebeu que naquele jogo jogavam dois.

"It's strange what desire make foolish people do…"

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	5. Capítulo V - Parte I

Jogo Perverso

Cap. V – Involuntariamente Voluntária...

Parte I

A ruiva releu a correspondência. Hum... estranho, não se lembrava de ter se inscrito como voluntária para colher a tal planta rara. Aliás, Herbologia não era, nem de longe, sua matéria favorita. Bebericou seu café mais uma vez e deu uma olhada na Mesa inimiga, checando sua presa. Como era charmoso, um jogador valioso, sem dúvida. No entanto, havia algo mais no rosto do loiro, um sorriso de quem sabia um segredo. De repente, a garota percebeu: "Ele acha que está lidando com uma amadora?". Dobrou a carta e a guardou na bolsa. "Ele quer colher plantas? Pois muito bem. Enquanto ele colhe a planta, vou colher os frutos".

A hora da colheita se apresentara. A jovem estava na estufa pontualmente, assim como outros vários _nerds_ de Herbologia. "Que peculiar ambiente para caçar! Mas, na caçada, vale tudo." Viu o rapaz chegar sozinho, sem a escolta de sonserinos usual. "Hum... veio sozinho, bom sinal. Ele quer jogar."

O sonserino posicionou-se ao lado da Weasley, sorrindo para ela, um daqueles sorrisos de tirar o fôlego, destinados apenas para as presas mais desejadas. "É impressão minha, ou a saia da Weasley está mais curta, e tem um botão a mais aberto na blusa?", pensou o garoto consigo mesmo. "Ele notou a saia e a blusa. Esse está fácil, como qualquer homem, não pode ver um pouquinho de pele.", a jovem ria de como os homens eram tão facilmente manipuláveis através do sexo.

A professora explicou como a planta deveria ser colhida, porém tudo que Virgínia ouvira fora um blábláblá sem fim. Sabia como colher uma planta. Enfim, os dois começaram o trabalho. A garota estava com uma tesoura de podar, assim como Draco, a qual foi, casualmente, mas não acidentalmente, derrubada no chão.

O rapaz abaixou-se para pegar, dando um a tempo a si mesmo para observar as pernas da ruiva. Ela, por outro lado, sabia muito bem o que fazia, e sabia muito bem a razão da demora.

- Obrigada, Malfoy, foi muito cavalheiro de sua parte.

- É sempre um prazer servi-la, Weasley.

- É mesmo? – perguntou ela, aproximando seu rosto da orelha do loiro – Será que você poderia me servir em uma outra coisinha? – pediu, de modo sensual.

O garoto sentiu um calafrio com o sussurro. A ruiva não tinha fogo apenas nos cabelos, ela era o próprio fogo.

- Peça, e verei o que posso fazer.

- Por favor, poderia me chamar de Virgínia? Quando diz 'Weasley', parece estar falando com um dos meus irmãos, e acho que não me pareço com nenhum deles, não concorda? – perguntou, com boca, agora, bem próxima à do Malfoy.

Ele estava com a garganta seca de desejo. Ela era ainda melhor do que seus informantes disseram, não pudera nem usar o truque do primeiro nome com a bruxa.

- Claro que não, Virgínia. Acho que podemos deixar as formalidades, pode me chamar de Draco, se quiser, é claro.

- Muito bem, Draco. Acho melhor voltarmos ao trabalho, afinal, foi por isso que _nos inscrevemos_, não foi?

Ela estava tomando o controle do jogo, o loiro, contudo, não permitiria isso por muito mais tempo.

- Virgínia, o que pensa de um jantar a dois?

- Parece tentador, mas não podemos sair do castelo, e você sabe.

- Sou maior de idade, já estou no último ano, eu posso.

- Mas eu estou no sexto ano, sou menor, não posso. – a ruiva sorriu, esperando uma palavra do rapaz.

- E algo assim irá impedi-la? – desafiou.

- Eu que pergunto: algo assim irá impedi-lo? – indagou, jogando de volta o desafio.

Em seguida, a tesoura de podar da jovem "caiu" novamente. O rapaz se adiantou para pegar, entretanto foi impedido por ela, que sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Agora é a minha vez".

Ela se abaixou, consciente de que estavam na última mesa da estufa, apenas os dois. Então, sem mais nem menos, abriu o zíper da calça do loiro, puxando habilmente seu membro para fora, já rijo com o simples gesto surpreendente. A seguir, ele viu a cabeça ruiva engolir com vontade o pênis, deixando Draco sem palavras, o prazer invadindo seus poros enquanto ele evitava a todo custo gemer alto.

A jovem sugava como quem tinha uma fome insaciável, enquanto o rapaz estava a ponto de morder a mão para se impedir de gritar de prazer. Quando já estava a ponto de alcançar o clímax, a garota parou tudo. Forçou o membro de volta para seu "lar" e fechou a braguilha.

- Aqui está tesoura, coisinha escorregadia, não? – declarou simplesmente, sorrindo de modo cínico.

O loiro respirou fundo, sentindo seu "amigo" doer de desejo frustrado. A jovem, por outro lado, apenas sorria de forma tentadora.

"Ah, mas nesse jogo podem jogar dois", pensou ele.

Posicionou-se bem perto da moça, fingindo trabalhar na mesma planta que ela. Uma de suas mãos, porém, já estava fazendo o caminho pelo meio de suas coxas até o "paraíso" entre suas pernas. Afastou um pouco a roupa de baixo com um dos dedos, o que não foi difícil por conta da minúscula calcinha fio dental que usava, enquanto com o outro pôs-se a tocá-la intimamente.

Ela gemeu baixinho, os olhos brilhando de tesão. Olhou-o suplicante, o desejo a tomando. Ele apenas aproximou sua boca do ouvido da garota e disse: "Foi você quem começou, ruiva."

A jovem não ia deixar aquilo barato assim, quem dava as cartas ainda era ela. Baixinho, murmurou: "Danem-se as plantas. Venha comigo."

Não tinha qualquer intenção de obedecer, seu membro, porém, ainda estava como uma rocha, praticamente obrigando-o a segui-la.

Vagaram pelo castelo até uma sala que poucos conheciam, mas da qual muitos já haviam ouvido falar: a Sala Precisa. A porta foi aberta com urgência pela delicada mão feminina, revelando um amplo quarto com pouca luz e uma cama confortável ao centro.

- É aqui onde traz seus amantes? – indagou o loiro, ainda surpreso com a desenvoltura da garota.

- Aqui é o meu covil do amor: siga as regras ou pode sair. Afinal de contas, já sou grandinha, sei resolver meus problemas sem um homem se preciso for. – declarou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ele realmente deveria sair, ficar significaria seguir suas regras, como ela mesma dissera. Se ficasse, a jovem teria o controle do jogo, mesmo que apenas por aquela tarde, e estaria à frente no placar.

Sua mente ainda pensava na possibilidade de deixar o lugar e impedir que começasse o jogo com o pé esquerdo, seu corpo, contudo, estava bem longe de obedecer, em especial quando sentiu as mãos hábeis da moça em suas calças novamente, livrando seu membro da prisão incômoda em que se encontrava.

Ela se ajoelhou a seus pés como uma serva fiel e pôs a sugá-lo, ainda mais faminta do que antes. O sonserino deu adeus ao seu bom senso e às suas táticas de bom jogador e começou a gemer alto, como não havia podido fazer na estufa.

Rapidamente, o clímax se aproximava, em especial por conta de o tesão nunca ter deixado seu corpo. Ela, obviamente, sabia disso, e não estava disposta a deixar que tudo acabasse tão rápido. Torturá-lo era a razão de estarem ali, portanto, parou no momento exato de deixá-lo extremamente frustrado.

- Não seja cruel, Virgínia... – implorou o loiro, os olhos ainda cerrados de excitação.

"Hum, ele já está implorando? Nossa, esse aí está fácil demais...".

Enquanto ela se surpreendia com a facilidade, ele, por outro lado, não conseguia acreditar que a grifinória, tão ingênua, inocente e adoradora do Potter, pudesse ser tão quente, provocante e... difícil. Os dois queriam mandar naquele jogo, os dois queriam dominar, e a garota estava ganhando, o que, para o próprio espanto, Draco não tinha vergonha alguma em admitir. "Pelo menos, sei que estou com alguns pontos a menos jogando com a melhor".

Aos tropeços nas próprias calças, o jovem foi arrastado para a cama. Já deitado confortavelmente, foi livrado de suas roupas, _todas_ elas. Estava ali, nu e vulnerável em frente à garota, que estava montada sobre ele, no entanto, para o seu desapontamento, ainda completamente vestida.

- Não está com calor, Virgínia? Que tal ficar um pouco mais confortável... – sugeriu enquanto tentava alcançar os botões da sua blusa.

Ela o impediu delicadamente, com um sorriso maroto.

- Você quer ver? Eu deixo, tiro não apenas a blusa como, também, o sutiã. Deixo até você tocar, quem sabe, pôr a boca... Mas você terá de ganhar isso.

O rapaz pareceu confuso, apenas sussurrando em resposta: "Ganhar?".

- Ouvi muito sobre você, a fama de seus beijos quentes. Por que não faz o seu melhor com esses lábios tão famosos? Se me deixar bem "animada", se é que entende, apenas com os beijos, dou o que você quer. Entretanto, se o que você tiver for apenas fama, e nenhuma habilidade, saio do quarto e deixo você assim: nu e bem excitado.

Ela estava fazendo o que queria com ele. Aquilo havia sido um desafio e, por mais que soubesse que estava cedendo aos caprichos da jovem, não podia sair agora, isso significaria _game over_. O mesmo ocorreria se seus beijos não agradassem a grifinória. Era bom que desse seu melhor.

Inverteu as posições e deitou o corpo nu sobre o da garota, que, uma pena, ainda estava com as roupas, o que o estava matando. Em seguida aproximou seus lábios dos dela em uma velocidade sofrível.

"Marcha lenta. Hum, provocante mesmo quando a mestra do jogo, hoje, sou eu, bom começo", pensou enquanto via o olhar zombeteiro e sedutor do homem que aproximava devagar e constante os lábios dos seus.

Virgínia já beijara muitos homens na sua curta existência. Já experimentara os babões, que quase a afogavam em saliva, os famintos, que pareciam querer engolir-lhe não apenas a boca, mas todo o rosto, e, entre outros, o pior tipo: os ventiladores. Estes últimos moviam a língua como se fosse um ventilador em velocidade máxima, em um movimento circular constante e irritante, quase coreografado, mas sem muita diversidade de passos na dança, se é que entendem.

Se o sonserino fosse um "ventilador", não apenas sairia do quarto como acabaria com sua fama de bom beijador pela escola. Afinal, não é justo que tenha um título que não merece.

Seus lábios se tocaram, em um primeiro contato gentil e delicado. Inicialmente, o loiro guardou a língua, mantendo-a inerte, para usá-la no momento oportuno, como uma arma secreta. Para que a pressa, não é? Inicialmente, exploram-se os lábios, sentindo o gosto, a textura, como se fosse uma exploração científica cujo objeto eram os lábios de Virgínia Weasley.

Pouco a pouco, o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, o jovem já passava a usar não apenas os lábios, mas, também, os dentes, mordiscando de leve a boca rosada da ruiva. A língua, no entanto, continuava quieta, esperando seu momento de agir, como um bom soldado obediente ao seu comandante.

A garota estava impressionada, ritmo excelente, tática invejável. Contudo, seu principal receio ainda não se aplacara: seria ele um "ventilador"?

Sua resposta viria pouco tempo depois, com uma língua macia adentrando sua boca lentamente, quase como se pedisse licença. E, ao contrário de algumas experiências que tivera, aquela não fora uma batalha de línguas em que uma parecia querer dominar a oponente, tampouco fora um "ventilador". Ao contrário do jogo que ali se propunha, no qual um queria dominar o outro, as línguas se entendiam perfeitamente, em uma dança lenta, gradual e sensual, em perfeita sintonia.

"Fama de bom beijador: verdadeira!", pensou, aproveitando aquele beijo, que não durou pouco, porém, durou bem menos do que desejava.

- Então...? – questionou o rapaz, pensando que tinha ido muito bem, obrigado, mas inseguro sobre a reação da garota de fogo.

- Quer uma resposta? Pois muito bem, vou lhe "mostrar" sua resposta...

Continua...


	6. Capítulo V - Parte II

Jogo Perverso

Cap. V – Involuntariamente Voluntária...

Parte II

Ela não tinha qualquer intenção em trapacear no jogo. O garoto tinha ido muito bem, então, manteria a promessa. Não precisava trapacear para ganhar o jogo.

Pôs-se ereta, montada sobre ele, como no início estavam, e foi abrindo os botões um a um, em uma velocidade irritantemente lenta. Vagarosamente, desfez-se da blusa, mostrando o sutiã de renda preta.

"Renda preta. Ela já sabia que isso acontecer, uma mulher não usa renda preta a não ser que saiba. A ruiva está jogando comigo desde o segundo em que recebeu a carta sobre o trabalho voluntário na colheita de plantas raras.", concluiu o rapaz, sentindo-se tolo, todavia ainda mais instigado a jogar com ela.

Seria um jogo bem divertido, iria durar bem mais do que com todas as outras, porque aquela ali, sim, sabia as regras e jogava bem. Aliás, podia-se crer, facilmente, que ela mesma as inventara. Nada emocional poderia sair dali, apenas físico, e jogariam aquele jogo perverso até que um deles se cansasse e desse adeus, e isso ocorreria sem que corações fossem partidos.

O loiro não pôde apreciar o sutiã por muito tempo, pois essa peça de roupa ela descartara bem rápido. Logo, estava tendo uma visão do lindo par de seios da jovem, não muito grandes, mas redondos e empinados. Não sabia se poderia tocar, afinal, o quão longe poderia ir dependeria do quanto gostara do seu beijo, e ali, tinha de seguir as regras e obter as permissões, pois, como ela mesma declarara, era o seu covil, qualquer desrespeito às regras significaria que ela daria adeus e era o fim do jogo.

Suas dúvidas não duraram muito, pois logo a jovem guiava as mãos do rapaz aos seus seios, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto dizia: "São seus, a vitória foi justa e merecida. Aqui, – disse pressionando as mãos de Draco contra o par – querido, seu passe é livre".

Duas conclusões maravilhosas foram tiradas das palavras da garota: 1) podia fazer o que bem entendesse com os seios; e 2) era mesmo um excelente beijador, fazendo jus à sua fama, que se perpetuaria ainda mais agora, já que teria mais uma para reforçar seus talentos junto à população feminina de Hogwarts.

Era melhor aproveitar enquanto tinha aquele prêmio, literalmente, nas mãos. E o fez, tocou, acariciou, beijou e chupou, arrancando gemidos da moça.

Depois de um bom tempo "brincando" com seus mais novos "brinquedos", o rapaz recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Agora que chegamos ao acordo de que hoje você dá as cartas, - falou, tanto contrariado quanto excitado, sabendo, intimamente, que o acordo lhe fora, na verdade, imposto pela jogadora adversária – o que é preciso para que você se livre do resto das roupas?

- Que bom que você entendeu que, aqui, você precisa conquistar o que deseja. O meu preço é: um orgasmo.

Estranhou, afinal, para isso, ela precisaria se despir.

- Não pense que não sei que, para tanto, pelo menos minha calcinha terá de ser removida. Pense bem: você não quer apenas me ver nua, não é verdade? Ver-me despida é apenas o primeiro passo, mas o que quer mesmo é _outra coisa_. E é essa outra coisa que está em jogo, não é mesmo, querido? Então, voltando aos negócios, se não fizer o trabalho bem feito, coloco de volta as roupas e deixo você aqui, sem nada, _capiche_?

- Mais alguma exigência? – perguntou sarcástico, porém resignado.

- Desde que eu chegue lá, pode fazer como bem entender, usando as mãos ou o que for.

- Muito bem, então. Ordem específica, execução, entretanto, livre.

O loiro deitou a grifinória, mantendo a saia, mas retirando a calcinha fio dental preta que ela usava. "Depilação perfeitamente em dia. Ela, com toda e absoluta certeza, tinha tudo isto planejado. É, a ruiva está definitivamente à frente no jogo".

Ele, então, começou a tocar-lhe a intimidade. Era suave, gentil, como se tocasse um objeto de delicadeza comparável a um cristal fino. As carícias seguiam um ritmo lento e gradual, e ele prestava bastante atenção às expressões no rosto da jovem. Quando percebia que gostava de certo lugar ou movimento em particular, demorava-se um pouco mais.

Era quase como dançar: com cada parceira era diferente, apesar de os passos serem os mesmos, e, com o tempo, a tendência não era estagnar, ficar na mesmice, cair na rotina, mas conhecer cada canto e saber quais eram suas preferências.

A garota já estava gemendo baixinho há um bom tempo, queria um pouco mais de ação. Abriu os olhos, lançando-lhe um olhar de incômodo pela demora.

- Ruiva, a _ordem_ era específica, mas a _execução_, livre, lembra? Além disso, não foi estipulado limite de tempo...

"Ah, esqueci que estava jogando com um profissional!", pensou, bufando baixinho, contrariada, já que quem deveria dar as cartas era ela.

O rapaz prosseguiu, torturando-a ainda mais um pouco, mas apenas um pouco, até aumentar o ritmo, afinal, não seria tão esperto de sua parte deixá-la em agonia naquele momento, quando sabia que ela poderia dar o troco em pouco tempo, quando fosse sua vez de receber o prêmio por "bons serviços prestados".

Ela já começava a gemer alto, os cabelos bagunçados no travesseiro. O loiro deu um sorriso de vitória e resolveu que era hora do ponto alto do show. Retirou a mão habilidosa do meio das pernas da garota, fazendo-a protestar. Sorriu como um menino travesso escondendo algo valioso e, em seguida, colocou a cabeça entre as pernas da moça impaciente.

Ao sentir a língua do loiro trabalhando habilmente em sua feminilidade, achou que explodiria de tesão. "Uau, essa foi a cereja no topo do bolo! O cara é bom!". Gemia como um animal no cio, enquanto o rapaz a sugava e a explorava com a língua. Em pouco tempo, já não estava aguentando mais tanto tesão, logo soltando um gemido bem alto quando sentiu sua intimidade contrair-se por vezes seguidas, tremendo e parando de repente, aliviada e satisfeita.

"Foi um dos melhores orgasmos da minha vida! Pelo menos, um dos melhores que já me causaram, porque, claro, eu também sei muito bem o caminho da minha felicidade", pensou, arfando na cama, ainda incapaz de se mover.

O moço parecia bem orgulhoso de seu trabalho. Notara apenas pelos gemidos e pelo grito ao final que tudo saíra como planejado. Sabia, também, que a garota não fingira, afinal, qual seria o objetivo? Os dois buscavam apenas prazer e só, nada de relacionamento, então, não havia necessidade de agradarem um ao outro através de fingimentos. Além do mais, ele estava realizando uma espécie de "exame", e, se não passasse por mérito próprio, ela é que não faria questão de lhe dar uma colher de chá e "passá-lo de ano por média", não aquela ruiva fogosa e exigente, jogadora das mais profissionais.

Tendo recuperado o fôlego, Virgínia sabia bem o que fazer. Livrou-se da saia, última peça de roupa que restara, empurrou Draco para que ficasse deitado e começou a chupá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Sem tempo sequer para processar o que acontecera, ele já se via deitado e sendo habilmente estimulado oralmente. Aparentemente, fizera seu trabalho realmente bem feito. Gemendo feito um louco, com os dedos das mãos emaranhados nos cabelos da ruiva, não sentia necessidade de lhe prestar qualquer auxílio quando à velocidade e à intensidade de seu "serviço" oral, uma vez que trabalhava com perfeição, demonstrando que tinha experiência.

Louco como estava, seu clímax não demoraria a chegar, o que a jovem notou. Parou antes que pudesse chegar lá, fazendo-o soltar um uivo frustrado.

- Ah, ruiva, de novo, não! Você bem gosta de fazer isso!

- Se você quiser, querido, posso continuar, muito bem, mas achei que gostaria de explorar as alternativas: posso chupá-lo até gozar ou pode vir buscar o que tanto quer desde que chupei você na estufa. – declarou abrindo as pernas e deitando.

Cego de desejo, e maravilhado por a moça ter parado o que fazia para lhe lembrar que havia uma maneira melhor de chegar lá, o que denotava que queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, pôs-se sobre ela e a penetrou sem pensar, soltando um gemido rouco. Até que, então, pensou.

- Ah, não, a camisinha! Droga!

Já ia tirando seu membro de dentro da jovem, quando ela o impediu, laçando suas pernas ao redor da cintura do loiro.

- Você acha que sou burra, Draco? Acha que você chegaria ao menos a um quilômetro de distância da minha vagina se houvesse perigo de que eu engravidasse?

O rapaz estava confuso, seu membro latejando dentro da moça sem poder se movimentar não lhe dava sossego.

- Não tenho nenhuma doença, querido, tomo bastante cuidado de pesquisar meus amantes antes de deixá-los entrar em meu covil. E meus informantes me disseram que você, apesar do número de garotas com quem já dormiu, é bem cuidadoso e não tem doenças. Sei que é um pouco tarde para perguntar, e confiei nos meus informantes, pois nunca me falharam, mas, então, é verdade que está livre de DST's?

Assentiu, pensando que era bem mais profissional do que ele. Tudo bem, sempre usava camisinha, apesar de ser um pouco "corta tesão", pois sempre precisava parar tudo para colocá-la, mas nunca pensara em se informar sobre a saúde de suas pretendentes.

- Então, a pílula deve bastar. Sempre achei a camisinha um verdadeiro "corta clima". Então, decidi que não precisaria dela se meus amantes fossem saudáveis e livres de doenças, afinal, é a única forma de prevenir as DST's. No entanto, se minha única preocupação fosse uma gravidez indesejada, haveria outras maneiras de prevenção. No momento, tenho a tabelinha a meu favor e estou tomando pílula, está bom para você?

- Como pode confiar que seus informantes saibam tanto sobre os alunos terem ou não DST's?

- A minha informante sabe, com certeza. E, em caso de dúvida, ela me comunica sobre estranhos ocorridos e a possibilidade de o estudante ter uma doença em segredo e estar querendo esconder de todos. Está sempre alerta, e sua desconfiança sempre me é comunicada, em especial quando alguém se recusa a fazer os testes...

Os testes anuais de saúde de Hogwarts. Fazem _check-up_ em todos os alunos, com radiografias, exames de sangue, etc... Pedem todo tipo de exame possível para que, caso haja algum problema, o estudante possa ser cuidado e tratado na escola, com a dedicação que o caso mereça, a depender de sua gravidade. A enfermeira é quem cuida dos testes...

- A Madame Pomfrey?

- Ela me deixa olhar os de todos aqueles em que estou de olho. É uma mulher boa, sabe porque quero olhar, e, embora não aprove minha vida sexual tão agitada, acha bom que eu tenha esse tipo de cuidado. Além disso, adora doces e um bom dinheiro.

Draco estava tão embasbacado que até esquecera por um momento de seu membro latejante dentro da garota, berrando por alívio imediato. "Ela é bem melhor do que eu pensei! Uau, inacreditável! Sua estratégia de jogo é planejada em detalhes e com a mais absurda perfeição!".

- Se quiser saber, fiz os exames e não tenho nada, o que mostra que minha estratégia funciona. Se está desconfiado, eu mesma posso lhe mostrar meus exames, basta que requisite umas cópias com a Madame Pomfrey, minha adorada amiga e cúmplice. Eu, por outro lado, tenho certeza de que não tem nada, vi seus exames, além disso, ouvi pelo colégio de garotas com as quais dormiu que sempre usa preservativo.

Ele ainda não conseguia falar. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Mas será que era verdade? Ela poderia apenas mentir sobre tomar a pílula, não seria aquele apenas um plano para lhe dar um golpe da barriga?

- Ah, Draco, se quiser, vá pegar a bendita camisinha! Mas lhe asseguro, a última coisa que desejo é uma gravidez.

Ele ponderou, mesmo a camisinha estando em seu bolso, o tempo de pegar e colocar seria o tempo que a jovem levaria para sair da cama, vestir-se e ir embora. Afinal de contas, o jogo era excitante justamente por não haver qualquer envolvimento emocional, apenas físico, porém confiança era um pré-requisito.

Não dava para se entregar ao sexo com a paranoia de que ela poderia estar apenas esperando o momento oportuno para lhe dar o golpe da barriga. Assim como ela não suportaria sua desconfiança, seu cuidado excessivo, sempre parando tudo para colocar um pedaço de borracha que, para ela, não havia razão de ser. À esta altura, já fora da garota, o sonserino sabia que era confiar ou cair fora do jogo. É, a ruiva era mesmo uma jogadora valiosa, até isso queria impor...

Decepção e frustração eram o mínimo que a grifinória sentia. Saiu da cama, ouvindo protestos por parte do loiro. Não queria saber, desconfiança não combinava com o jogo. Se você joga, deve saber que o parceiro tem os mesmos interesses, quer apenas uma coisa: a emoção da carne, o contato físico íntimo sem intimidade, o sexo sem o relacionamento. Ele não era o jogador que pensava. Quem eram seus informantes? Não lhe disseram nada sobre ela, seu tipo de relação com os homens? Que amador… _Game over_.

Saiu sem dizer adeus, deixando Draco com a nítida e forte sensação de que fizera uma besteira enorme, que lhe custaria o melhor jogo em potencial e, possivelmente, a melhor jogadora que já enfrentara.

Como fora tolo em não confiar? Como fora idiota de não confiar em uma garota que sequer lhe pedira um encontro ou um mísero jantar antes de ir ao que lhe interessava? Uma que, sem mais nem menos, sem uma pergunta mais íntima, sem qualquer desejo de conhecê-lo melhor, sem qualquer intenção de tê-lo como namorado, chupara-o na estufa e levara-o ao seu covil? Uma que, sem querer que sequer fingisse um desejo de conhecê-la melhor antes de conseguir dela seu corpo, entregara-se livremente?

"Merlin, acho que sou o maior imbecil da face da Terra. E, no momento, o pior jogador."

"I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you…"

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	7. Capítulo VI

Jogo Perverso

Cap. VI – "Game Over"? Que tal um "Restart"?...

A grifinória sequer dirigia o olhar ao loiro quando se encontravam ou quando faziam as refeições no Salão. Parecia atenta, mas não a ele, não ao fato de que não desgrudava os olhos da ruiva. Ele sabia que já estava caçando novamente, já buscava um novo alguém para jogar.

"Ah, não, não deixarei que comece um novo jogo, aí, sim, fim de jogo para mim." Precisava pensar no que fazer e teria de ser bom.

Antes de qualquer coisa, sabendo que a enfermeira era do tipo que vendia informações, obteve dela a confirmação de que a grifinória pegava uma cartela de pílulas com ela todos os meses, era mais um "servicinho" que prestava à garota. Apenas confirmou o que já sabia, apenas se arrependeu ainda mais do que fizera.

O que poderia fazer? Precisava demonstrar confiança total na jovem, precisava se entregar ao prazer sem pudor ou receios.

Varreu o castelo atrás da garota, encontrando-a conversando com as amigas.

- Weasley, o Prof. Snape disse que não entregou um trabalho e deseja vê-la em sua sala. É melhor ir imediatamente, o humor dele está pior do que nunca hoje!

A jovem despediu-se das amigas, alegando que teria de ir ver o que Snape queria com ela. Quando se virou para Draco, sorriu como quem dizia "não acredito no que acabou de fazer".

A moça, no entanto, surpreendeu-se ao ver que estavam mesmo indo na direção da sala do professor.

- Draco, estamos indo mesmo para a sala do Snape?

- Sim, mas ele viajou, viagem curta de um dia para resolver problemas familiares, e só volta amanhã de manhã. Sou o monitor de Poções, tenho a chave. – explicou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Ela sorriu sem acreditar enquanto o via destrancar a sala de Snape. Observando o cômodo, viu que não era lá uma sala grande, mas, e isso era o mais importante, tinha um sofá...

- Não era melhor irmos à Sala Precisa? – perguntou a jovem sem saber porque ficariam ali, afinal, por mais que trancassem a porta, a sala não era, exatamente, à prova de sons, como o era o seu covil, já que fora assim que o imaginara e desejara.

- Não, aquele é o seu covil, ruiva. E, como não tenho um _ainda_, já que pretendo usar a imaginação com a Sala Precisa, sem dúvida, por hoje a sala do Snape vai servir.

- Onde leva as garotas normalmente, Draco?

- Ao meu dormitório.

- E os outros com quem divide o dormitório?

- Eles saem.

- E quando as garotas não são sonserinas? Como entram no dormitório se, sequer, podem entrar na Sala da Casa?

Confiança, a ruiva saberia tudo que quisesse, era o que pensava o garoto enquanto respondia.

- Há uma passagem que dá direto para o corredor dos dormitórios masculinos, mas apenas eu e minhas lindas garotas a conhecemos.

- Bom saber que temos opções, então... – falou, sentando-se no sofá confortavelmente, a saia curta mostrando as coxas torneadas.

Draco sentou-se ao lado da grifinória, tomando-lhe a boca sem aviso. Beijava-a com a fome de alguém que não comia há dias, sem sequer parar para respirar.

Em um momento em que parou para recuperar o fôlego, ele lhe falou:

- Então, onde nós paramos? – suas mãos abriam os botões da blusa da garota a uma velocidade inacreditável.

A jovem afastou as mãos do garoto e fechou todos os botões, um a um, fazendo-o sofrer pouco a pouco.

- Paramos quando você demonstrou não confiar em mim, ainda que agora eu perceba que está mais do que disposto a confiar. Paramos por culpa sua, e você não sairá impune.

Droga, havia esquecido a regra de ouro da Weasley: o que quiser, terá de ganhar.

- O que faço para ganhar sua confiança novamente, Virgínia?

- Terá de fazer tudo que não precisou para que eu me entregasse, tudo que faz para ter uma garota em condições normais: um encontro, quem sabe aquele jantar que me ofereceu, o flerte, é claro, a sedução e um lindo quarto de motel, assim, por favor use sua criatividade ao máximo para imaginar um quarto maravilhoso na Sala Precisa, com direito a cama redonda, espelhos no teto, uma cadeira vibratória e uma hidromassagem. É até bom o seu "covil" ser assim "elaborado", pois podemos usá-lo mais vezes. Teria feito o meu assim, mas, na pressa em que estava, acabei imaginando, e precisando, é claro, de algo mais prático e simples.

Finalizadas as exigências, a jovem acrescentou, ainda:

- Mande uma coruja avisando o dia, o lugar e a hora do encontro, e tenha em mente que não posso sair do castelo, então, use a cabeça, querido. E se não for assim, nem se incomode em vir atrás de mim.

Ela o deixou na sala do Snape, atônito e excitado. Era uma dama difícil, mas ninguém poderia dizer que não fizera por merecer. Hora de planejar o encontro, então, e teria de ser no castelo.

"The world was on fire no one could save me but you…"

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	8. Capítulo VII

Jogo Perverso

Cap. VII – Impressionando Uma Ruiva...

A jovem recebera uma coruja dois dias depois, Draco pedia para que se encontrassem em um corredor perto do Salão da Grifinória.

"Será que vamos jantar em um corredor? Eu, hein...".

No horário combinado, o loiro estava lá, mas ela, não.

Dez minutos passaram-se, e nada.

Mais dez minutos, e nada.

Quando já se convencia de que levara um bolo, viu a garota aparecer, sorrindo.

- Está atrasada, ruiva.

- Queria ver se você ia esperar.

- Você vai realmente bancar a difícil agora, não é?

- Você bem que merece, mas não. Isso foi só uma diversão à toa, deixar você plantando. Não tenho, na verdade, intenção de bancar a difícil, meu jogo não é esse. – declarou, sua mão tocando as partes baixas do rapaz por cima da calça – Bem, vamos jantar nesse corredor horrível? Não foi o combinado.

- Não, ruiva, não vamos jantar aqui, apenas pedi para que nos encontrássemos aqui. Venha comigo, por favor.

Ela reconheceu o caminho que percorriam, estavam indo para a Sala Precisa. "Ah, mas se ele pensa que vai ser assim, pode tirar hipogrifo da chuva."

- Antes que diga qualquer coisa, usei a minha imaginação, como você pediu. Sabia que precisava de algo romântico e sedutor para impressioná-la, e a Sala Precisa atendeu às minhas necessidades. – declarou abrindo a porta para a jovem.

Era um belo quarto de motel, era bem verdade, com tudo que ela havia exigido. E, além disso, havia uma mesa posta à luz de velas.

- A mesa, eu quem pus, mas o jantar é cortesia da cozinha do castelo. Ficaria maravilhada em como os elfos são úteis e solícitos quando ameaçamos lhes presentear com roupas...

A garota sorriu maliciosamente. "Ele se esforçou, quem diria que tinha tanto gosto assim por sexo e pelo jogo."

Os dois jantaram em silêncio, apenas trocando olhares sedutores de vez em quando, um flerte silencioso. Na hora da sobremesa, os olhares já eram lascivos, dominados que estavam pela libido. A temperatura aumentava, e ela decidiu que já bastava daquele tipo de comida, pois sua fome agora era por outro tipo.

Levantou-se sem dizer nada e se aproximou do sonserino, que apenas aguardava, tornando claro que, como a deixara desgostosa da última em vez em que se encontraram, deixaria que fosse ela a dominar àquela noite.

A garota sentou-se em seu colo, de frente para ele, uma perna de cada lado, suas intimidades roçando contra as roupas. Pôs-se a beijá-lo com volúpia enquanto desabotoava sua camisa. O jovem nada fazia, apenas correspondia ao beijo, suas mãos acariciando as coxas da jogadora mais perversa que já conhecera, mas sem ir além, pois sabia seu lugar àquela noite.

Saindo de cima do rapaz, percebeu o efeito que causara sobre sua masculinidade, estava tão excitado quanto ela. Guiou-o até a cama, despindo-o lentamente até que não houvesse mais nada.

O loiro sentia a necessidade de tocá-la, de acariciar seu corpo, fazê-la dele, no entanto precisava se resignar, seria do jeito que ela quisesse, essa era a forma de ganhar fichas suficientes para apostar novamente no jogo.

Ela sorriu, estava ganhando mesmo aquele jogo.

- Vai deixar eu fazer o que eu quiser hoje mesmo, não é, querido?

- Se for esse o preço a pagar pela sua confiança, que seja. Faça o seu pior, ruiva.

- Muito bem, você cumpriu a sua parte, podemos recomeçar o jogo, e eu, sinceramente, gosto de ação, não sou fã de dominação a ponto de o parceiro ficar tão imóvel que eu poderia trocá-lo por um boneco inflável. Então, querido, mexa-se e faça o seu pior também. E capriche, você me deve uma boa transa.

O sonserino sorriu com a autorização, era tudo que queria. Agarrou a ruiva pela cintura, deitando-a e tirando suas roupas em cinco segundos, deixando-a apenas em suas roupas íntimas. Em seguida, removeu o sutiã e brincou com os seios, tão macios e redondos, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer baixinho.

A calcinha, uma fio dental tão minúscula quanto a que vira da última vez, arrancou como um _banda aid_, e pôs a cabeça por entre as pernas da garota, que gemeu alto de excitação. Sugou, chupou e acariciou sua parte íntima com a língua, fazendo-a delirar de prazer com as mãos em seus cabelos platinados, nos quais dava alguns puxões uma vez ou outra, tamanho era o prazer que sentia.

Estava quase a alcançar o clímax quando o sentiu se afastar, interrompendo o oral.

- O que é isso, Draco? Vingança porque faço isso com você sempre?

- Claro que não, apenas gostaria de lhe retribuir o favor e apresentar as opções: posso continuar como estava, ou podemos ambos nos aliviar de um jeito melhor.

A ruiva sorriu e puxou-o para um beijo, abrindo as pernas por completo para que ele entrasse. Entendendo o recado, o loiro a penetrou, as mãos firmes nas nádegas da garota enquanto movimentava-se dentro dela.

Ambos começaram a gemer, cada estocada mais funda e intensa. Ele aumentou o ritmo mais um pouco, sem, no entanto, exceder-se para que a brincadeira não acabasse cedo demais.

Ela arranhava suas costas e gemia, como uma cadela no cio. Ele movimentava-se com habilidade, demonstrando toda a sua experiência.

O ritmo começou a ficar mais frenético, e os dois já faziam muito barulho. Eram gemidos, por vezes altos, por vezes roucos, alguns gritos até, muitas palavras de baixo calão e ordens dadas por entre gemidos. Draco chamava-a de "puta gostosa", Virgínia gritava "me come" e, eventualmente, "mais rápido", além de outras palavras que não se encontram no dicionário.

A ruiva, então, alcançou o auge de seu prazer, soltando um gemido longo e alto, seguido de um "isso" rouco, quase sussurrado. Ao ver a moça chegando lá, o loiro aumentou o ritmo um pouco mais, parou de controlar seu próprio orgasmo e deixou que o corpo lhe levasse, chegando ao êxtase um pouco depois dela.

Os dois se separaram, ficando de frente um para o outro. Estavam arfando, sem fôlego. Pouco depois, estavam mais calmos, o ar já tendo sido recuperado pelos pulmões. A ruiva e o loiro se olhavam, exaustos, mas contentes e satisfeitos. Uma sensação de delicioso cansaço se abateu sobre eles, e ela declarou assim que notou aquilo:

- Não durmo abraçadinho, está bem? É incômodo, apertado, e eu gosto do meu espaço. Então, se quiser tirar um cochilo antes de voltarmos aos nossos dormitórios, tudo bem, mas fique do seu lado da cama, okay?

Sequer havia cruzado sua mente dormir abraçado, também não gostava nem um pouco, preferia preservar seu espaço também. Ficou maravilhado por a ruiva ter dito isso assim, de plano e na lata, sem deixar a situação ficar estranha, sem lhe dar o trabalho de explicar a ela, com toda delicadeza que uma mulher carecia, que preferia dormir do seu lado, como tinha de fazer com as outras garotas, mesmo que muitas delas fossem jogadoras, ou se declarassem assim.

"What a wicked thing to do..."

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	9. Capítulo VIII

Jogo Perverso

Cap. VIII – The Game is On Again...

Uma semana passou desde que Draco e Gina haviam tido sua primeira experiência sexual. Como forma de teste, o rapaz não fizera qualquer tentativa de contatá-la para um novo encontro, desejava ver como ela reagiria, se o procuraria, e, mais importante, como se comportaria quando finalmente propusesse um novo encontro, se reclamaria da demora, se o cobraria de alguma forma.

- Ruiva, - sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem quando a viu sozinha na biblioteca, consultando um livro sobre feitiços antigos e como dominá-los, sem ninguém por perto – procurando algum feitiço em particular?

- Sim, a Hermione mencionou um feitiço interessante de isolamento de sons, dizendo que era bem antigo, então, aqui estou, vendo se acho.

- Para que deseja um feitiço assim?

A garota o olhou com malícia, respondendo:

- Historicamente, era usado quando os bruxos desejavam conversar um assunto sério e não queriam bisbilhoteiros ouvindo atrás da porta, pelo menos, era por isso que Hermione falava dele, acho que para ela, meu irmão e o Harry poderem ter mais privacidade em suas conversas. Eu, no entanto, estou procurando por interesse... diverso.

- Está querendo aprimorar as táticas, bom saber... – o sonserino colocou a mão por entre as pernas da jovem, acariciando-a por sobre a calcinha – Que tal testar o feitiço no meu dormitório hoje à noite?

A grifinória gemeu ao toque, ele sabia usar bem os dedos...

- Hoje? Sinto muito, estou ocupada, querido.

O loiro parou de repente os carinhos. Espere, ocupada com o que? Outro amante?

- Posso saber o que vai fazer hoje à noite?

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente, tornando a olhar para o livro.

- Ruiva, você tem outro amante?

- Por quê? Prometemos exclusividade, por acaso? Ah, Draco, se for me julgar, já chegou tarde, não serei mais vadia por estar com dois ao mesmo tempo do que por ter dado para você de cara do jeito que fiz.

Ele viu que a bruxa tinha toda razão, exclusividade não estava no pacote, não tinha direito de cobrá-la ou julgá-la. Todavia, era um Malfoy, e Malfoy's odeiam dividir seus brinquedos. Não queria o relacionamento, porém não desejava dividir o que era seu, e isso era um grande problema, porque a ruiva não era sua, de jeito nenhum.

O que ocorre é que, apesar de ele mesmo já ter ficado com duas ao mesmo tempo, o que não acontecia com frequência, porque já era difícil lidar com uma mulher, imagine com duas, nunca pensara em dividir sua mulher com ninguém, e nunca pensara que alguém com quem estava pudesse fazer isso.

Só que ela não era qualquer mulher. Não seria difícil ter duas mulheres se as duas fossem como ela, desprendidas e casuais, mas não havia tal par. Habilidosa como era, não seria árduo administrar um caso com dois caras, uma vez que homens são menos sentimentais e neuróticos, ao contrário das mulheres no geral. O problema era que um desses homens era Draco Malfoy, que não era sentimental nem neurótico, contudo era possessivo e egoísta.

- Não prometemos nada um ao outro, mas achei que preferisse um jogador por vez... – tentou o garoto, para ver o que diria a moça.

- E vai me dizer que nunca ficou com duas ao mesmo tempo? – ao ver a expressão surpresa e aborrecida do rapaz, acrescentou – O que foi, querido? Pensei que preferisse uma jogadora por vez... – falou irônica.

Malfoy decidiu fazer o jogo da grifinória, negociando uma regra para o jogo.

- Virgínia, veja bem, sou um Malfoy, sou mimado e egoísta, não gosto de dividir o que é meu, principalmente, meus brinquedos. – quando viu que a ruiva abria a boca para protestar, o loiro sinalizou para que esperasse e continuou – Sei perfeitamente que não é minha, de modo algum, você é boa demais para ser o brinquedo de alguém. No entanto, isso é um jogo, e, além disso, compreendi bem sua regrinha de que o que eu quiser terei de ganhar. Assim, gostaria de negociar exclusividade sexual, mútua, é claro, não exigirei algo de você que não vá cumprir também, não é justo. Não vou impedi-la de sair com outros, ter encontros, até dar uns amassos neles, afinal, pode querer checar o mercado de vez em quando para ver se algum vale o suficiente para ser seu namorado, quem sabe, apenas quero ser o único com quem tem relações, não quero ouvir pelo castelo que alguém está comendo a mesma mulher que eu. Como disse, é uma questão de orgulho, posse e egoísmo.

- Minha liberdade não é negociável, Malfoy. – ela o chamara pelo sobrenome, mal sinal, péssimo, aliás.

- Como eu disse, pode sair com outros, não é um relacionamento, é apenas exclusividade sexual.

- Minha liberdade _sexual_ não é negociável, Malfoy.

O rapaz bufou, chateado.

- Querido, uma das razões para jogar é manter minha liberdade, não ter de dar satisfações a ninguém sobre nada. Não vou abrir mão disso lhe dando satisfação sobre outros amantes, se tenho algum além de você no momento ou não.

- Acho que não me entendeu bem, quero saber o que você quer em troca da exclusividade sexual. Não estou apenas propondo que sejamos exclusivos, estou negociando. Tudo tem um preço, ruiva, e a sua exclusividade tem, também, só quero saber qual é para ver se vale à pena pagá-lo.

A bruxa aproximou-se do sonserino e, com a boca bem próxima à dele, disse:

- _Isso_ não tem preço, Malfoy, não vou me repetir. O que você quer não pode ser comprado ou tomado, deve ser dado de bom grado, de preferência, a alguém que mereça tal presente. É bom que essa conversa morra aqui, ou nosso jogo acabou. Possessivos ciumentos, querido, quero longe de mim.

- Não é ciúme, ruiva, para isso teria de estar emocionalmente envolvido com você, é apenas sentimento de posse.

- Por que você não grava o que acabou de dizer e escuta umas mil vezes? Quando descobrir a diferença entre ciúme e sentimento de posse, volte a falar comigo sobre o assunto, querido, até lá, não quero mais ouvir.

A bruxa saiu da biblioteca incomodada com a conversa. "E esse é o melhor jogador dessa escola?! Credo!". O pior era que seu compromisso à noite era uma festa de aniversário/festa do pijama que ocorreria em razão do aniversário de uma das amigas, ela mesma tendo sido uma das garotas a organizar o evento, ficando responsável pela música. O Malfoy era algum tipo de maluco? Ela gostava de sexo, porém não era uma ninfomaníaca, bastava-lhe um amante por vez, já supria sua necessidade, em especial porque gostava muito de "brincar" consigo mesma, o que diminuía ainda mais a necessidade de mais de um homem.

Uma vez já tivera dois, o que ocorreu acidentalmente, pois o segundo lhe aparecera de repente, e era um gato irresistível. Contudo, o que a experiência lhe ensinara era que a quantidade a mais de sexo não compensava o trabalho de lidar com dois caras ao mesmo tempo. O Malfoy, o cara descolado, o jogador dito profissional, já lhe vinha com dores de cabeça! Imagine dois caras!

O que a zangou e não a fez desmentir que tinha dois amantes, aliás, que a fez deixar com que ele pensasse que era exatamente essa a situação, foi o fato de ele querer, primeiro, pedir satisfações a ela e, segundo, querer negociar exclusividade sexual, tolhendo sua liberdade de dar para quem bem entendesse. Ah, não mesmo, se um dia viesse a ser exclusiva, seria uma condição que se auto-imporia, e por alguém que merecesse tal renúncia.

"What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way..."

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	10. Capítulo IX

Jogo Perverso

Cap. IX – A Aceitação…

A boa notícia era que a grifinória passara em seu teste, ela realmente nada lhe cobraria, nem exigiria compromisso. A má notícia era que nada poderia exigir da garota também, e certos aspectos da relação eram inegociáveis, algumas regras do jogo, aparentemente, pareciam ser inflexíveis. Assim, a aceitação era preciso para continuar. Ou se resignava ou caía fora.

O pior era que nem o fato de que também teria as mesmas liberdades, como a de ficar com quem bem quisesse, consolavam e convenciam o loiro. Preferia ter o encargo de, também, dever-lhe exclusividade do que pensar que ela poderia estar com outro ao mesmo tempo que com ele. Não era um sentimento romântico, era orgulho, era posse, era egoísmo.

Dois dias se passaram até que os dois voltassem a se falar. O encontro ocorreu quando Draco estava na sala de Snape, corrigindo algumas provas, ao que parecia, o professor encarregava seu monitor desse trabalho.

A ruiva sabia que Snape não estava ali, vira o professor retirar-se para seus aposentos, reclamando de uma horrível dor de cabeça causada pelo excesso de burrices que escutara dos alunos naquele dia. Entrou sem convite na sala, trancando a porta em seguida. Pegou a varinha logo depois, murmurou algo que o sonserino não entendeu e virou-se para ele.

- Pronto, tudo trancado, e com isolamento acústico.

Bem, o que ela pretendia se tornou claro para o jovem, mas ficou ainda mais óbvio quando a garota se aproximou dele e guiou a mão do rapaz até suas partes íntimas. Ao notar que estava sem calcinha, o bruxo a olhou surpreso, encontrando um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

Não queria ter relações até resolver seus problemas de ordem interna, decidindo se poderia aguentar o jogo sem a cláusula de exclusividade sexual no contrato. Então, tirou a mão das partes da jovem, voltando a corrigir as provas.

A moça não pareceu surpresa, conhecia as dúvidas do rapaz. Assim, para o caso de seu sentimento de posse falar mais alto, queria aproveitar o sexo uma última vez, pois ele era muito bom mesmo naquilo. "Não" como resposta estava fora de questão.

Engatinhou para debaixo da mesa e, antes mesmo que pudesse o garoto se aperceber, já havia aberto suas calças e lhe fazia um estimulante sexo oral.

Ao sentir a boca da ruiva no seu membro, ele gemeu, não acreditando no que aquela diaba fazia. "Essa mulher me drena qualquer força de vontade! Droga!". Ela ficou por um bom tempo ali, em um estímulo oral mais do que bem feito. A bruxa usava os lábios, a língua e as mãos, tudo de forma harmônica e habilidosa. O loiro não estava se aguentando mais, gemia como se não existisse amanhã.

Em seguida, quando o garoto já estava bem excitado, ela montou nele, envolvendo seu membro duro. Começou a cavalgar enquanto o rapaz apenas apertava forte suas nádegas e gemia, completamente dominado.

Pouco depois, ela também já gemia e dizia coisas desconexas. Os dois movimentavam-se, beijando-se e gemendo. Ele já estava completamente entregue, e sabia disso. Não demorou muito para alcançarem o clímax, o rapaz primeiro, a moça, logo em seguida.

Desmontando do sonserino e vendo a sujeira que haviam feito nas calças dele, sem a menor cerimônia recomendou:

- Sugiro que use um feitiço de limpeza aí, querido.

Atônito, mal conseguia se mover, demorando a processar a sugestão e fazer o feitiço de limpeza.

- Também conheço um ótimo para arrumar os cabelos, quer que eu dê uma ajuda com os seus? – ofereceu, ao que ele aquiesceu.

Calças limpas e cabelos arrumados, o loiro conseguiu organizar os pensamentos e dizer o que queria:

- Por que fez isso, ruiva? Não tínhamos combinado nada, aliás, nem havia decidido se continuaríamos a nos ver! Isso é um completo desrespeito às regras! – bradou, zangado pela própria falta de autocontrole.

- Sei disso, e sinto muito, mas queria uma despedida, por assim dizer. Você é sonserino demais para aceitar que não tem controle sobre a minha vida, em especial, se estou dormindo apenas com você ou com outros mais. Não aguentará descobrir que não sou um brinquedo só seu, se vier a descobrir isso, é claro, nem aguentará a dúvida de não saber, seu ego não se aquietará. Mas você é um amante e tanto, então, dei a mim mesma a despedida, espero que tenha podido aproveitar também.

Estava bancando o burro. Era um jogo de desejo e sexo, não de controle sobre a vida alheia. Ela era uma raridade que não deveria, nem pretendia, desperdiçar. Envolvimento emocional zero, apenas físico? Onde mais encontraria isso? Aliás, em que outra mulher? Outros a haviam perdido por se envolverem emocionalmente, mas com ele, isso não ocorreria, e poderiam jogar por muito tempo. Não fazia sentido perdê-la por algo muito mais idiota: sua posse sonserina. Não seria burro assim, ah, não, senhor.

Decidido, quando a moça foi lhe dar um último beijo de adeus antes de sair de sua vida para sempre, o rapaz a agarrou pela cintura e a sentou em seu colo, intensificando o beijo. Ela estranhou, porém não achou ruim e correspondeu, deixaria para descobrir o que se passava na cabeça do loiro depois.

Ele a carregou nos braços como uma noiva, sem deixar seus lábios, pousando-a no sofá e deitando seu corpo por cima do dela. Suas mãos passeavam sofregamente pelas curvas da garota, ora apertando-lhe os seios, ora as nádegas.

Não sabia o que estava pensando, transando com a grifinória na sala de Snape, porém seu desejo falava mais alto. Tirou as roupas da jovem com prazer, livrando-se também das suas. Estimulou-a como sabia que ela bem gostava, arrancando suspiros e gemidos. Pouco depois, os dois já se movimentavam de modo cadenciado, ele dentro dela, alcançando o clímax no sofá de Snape, ao mesmo tempo. Ao que pareciam, os dois estavam mesmo de acordo, até seus corpos concordavam.

Os dois ficaram um tempo abraçados um ao outro enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. O único motivo para tolerarem o abraço era porque o sofá era pequeno, não permitindo que cada um tivesse seu espaço. Todavia, os dois acharam estranho o fato de que ficarem abraçados não os havia incomodado tanto quanto de costume. Ambos já fugiram de ficar "abraçadinhos" com outros parceiros como se nos corpos dos amantes tivessem espinhos, então, aquele incômodo menor que o usual lhes era estranho.

A ruiva olhou para Draco e perguntou:

- O que o fez ter súbita mudança de ideia, decidindo por continuar o nosso caso? Onde está o sentimento de posse?

- Fora da nossa relação, como deveria ter estado desde o início. O jogo não permite amarras, a regra de ouro é a liberdade, sem cobrança ou dependência. Deixei que meu orgulho atrapalhasse, mas isso não acontecerá mais. Se quiser ficar com outros, é um direito seu, assim como é meu o de dormir com outras. Apenas peça a gentileza de não me contar, não quero saber.

A garota fez cara de falsa ofendida e declarou:

- Uma dama nunca conta, querido. O silêncio e a discrição também me garantem a liberdade, esqueceu? Não fossem esses dois velhos amigos, o castelo inteiro saberia sobre a minha promiscuidade. Eu escolho bem e sei como fazer as coisas. Pode se sentir orgulhoso por isso: foi escolhido, e eu não escolho qualquer um.

"What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way..."

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	11. Capítulo X

Jogo Perverso

Cap. X – Halloween: Doce ou Travessura?

O sonserino e a ruiva encontravam-se com cada vez mais frequência. Seu caso havia começado há apenas um mês, mas ela já poderia chegar de olhos fechados ao dormitório do rapaz, assim como os dois frequentavam a Sala Precisa mais do que qualquer outra sala do castelo.

Chegaram até a dormir acidentalmente na Sala Precisa uma noite. Na manhã seguinte, tiveram de inventar as desculpas mais esfarrapadas para os amigos de dormitório, que os questionaram sobre onde haviam estado a noite inteira.

A noite de Halloween, entretanto, era uma noite especial, e não haveria colega de quarto no mundo que os impediria de fazer muitas travessuras naquele dia. Teria, como de costume, um banquete farto seguido de um baile à fantasia. Draco e Gina, obviamente, não iriam juntos ao baile, nem sequer haviam cogitado a possibilidade, já estavam passando tempo demais juntos, o que apenas não os preocupava por passarem todo ele fazendo "sacanagem". Não queriam se acostumar demais um ao outro, ficarem acomodados enquanto casal, e até dependentes, assim, não deveriam ficar próximos em qualquer outra ocasião em que pudessem se conhecer melhor e estreitar laços emocionais, como o baile.

Entretanto, como mandavam as normas sociais, passariam uma meia hora no baile antes de seguirem para sua festa a dois. Passaram os últimos encontros dando indiretas um ao outro de que aquela seria uma noite para se aproveitar, estando não apenas a bruxa à solta, mas todos os deuses do sexo também, por nada desperdiçariam um só minuto além do necessário naquele baile cafona e sem uma gota de bebida alcoólica.

O sonserino chegou ao baile fantasiado de Drácula, com uma longa capa preta e presas postiças. Sua acompanhante, é claro, era Pansy Parkinson, o "estepe" que usava sempre que necessitava de uma mulher para alguma coisa e não havia outra opção mais interessante disponível. Seu comportamento para com a garota, embora reprovável, era por ela endossado, já que a jovem mesma se punha nessa condição, estando sempre à disposição e aquiescendo a todos os pedidos feitos pelo loiro. Já se submetera a todas as práticas sexuais imagináveis, bastava que Malfoy dissesse uma palavra que Pansy já estava lá, aos seus pés.

Isso jamais aconteceria com Virgínia. Nunca se submeteria a ele, ou faria qualquer coisa apenas porque o garoto queria. Tudo que fazia era por vontade própria, e isso nunca mudaria. Não se importava se tivesse que abrir mão de quem fosse, as únicas coisas que de que nunca abriria mão eram seu livre arbítrio, sua liberdade e sua independência.

Por falar na ruiva, esta realmente se superara naquele Halloween. Aparecera no baile vestida de diabinha, com direito a chifres e tridente. O corpo da fantasia era um vestido de material sintético que lembrava couro, só que na cor vermelha, e era curtíssimo, além de ter um decote generoso, deixando à mostra o contorno dos seios. Nas pernas usava uma meia arrastão, também vermelha, e nos pés, sapatos de salto agulha de um vermelho bem vivo, quase como se tivessem sido pintados com o sangue de alguém.

O loiro sorriu quando viu a ruiva, enquanto todos os outros pareciam escandalizados. A Profª McGonagall, corando como nunca se imaginara que pudesse, aproximou-se da garota Weasley.

- Srta. Weasley! Por favor! Isso é um baile de escola, não um clube para cavalheiros! – Gina riu pelo modo como a professora chamara uma casa de strippers – Vá trocar essa fantasia, por Merlin!

Com a maior cara lavada, a garota disse:

- O que acontece, professora, é que comprei a fantasia em um catálogo de uma loja barata, a senhora sabe dos nossos problemas com dinheiro, e eles a mandaram dois tamanhos menores!

A Profª McGonagall ficou ainda mais desconcertada. O que fazer se a família da menina era pobre e a garota tivera de comprar sua fantasia em uma loja de quinta?

Enquanto a professora pensava, Gina ostentava um sorriso angelical no rosto. A desculpa estava colando, não apenas com a velha professora, mas com a escola inteira, que já suavizara as expressões escandalizadas.

- Está bem, Srta. Weasley, pode usar a sua fantasia, mas coloque uma capa, por favor. – falou a professora, que, com a varinha, fez aparecer uma capa preta comum. – Deixe a capa na minha sala depois.

Draco não se aguentou depois dessa, ainda que tivessem combinado de não se comunicar no baile, ele precisava cumprimentá-la.

- Weasley, você pode ter enganado todo mundo, mas sei suas reais intenções...

- É mesmo, Malfoy? E quais seriam elas? – provocou a garota.

O loiro aproximou-se da ruiva, o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

- Entre santos e pecadores, você já está além... Você não peca, Virgínia, incita ao pecado. Não apenas coleta almas perdidas do caminho do bem, você as corrompe, as destrói...

A jovem estava realmente ficando excitada com aquela conversa. Já estava para dar adeus àquela festinha cafona quando viu seu irmão e o Harry se aproximarem. Provavelmente pensaram que o Malfoy estava provocando Gina. E, de fato, estava...

- Protetores da virgindade bruxa à estibordo, Malfoy, é melhor nos comportarmos.

Draco entendeu o recado e começou o show.

- Ah, Weasley, a sua família só pode estar em completa crise financeira para você ter de comprar sua fantasia em uma loja de quinta dessas! Até o tamanho errado mandaram!

- Cala boca, Malfoy! – era Rony, já furioso – Esse é um acidente que pode acontecer a qualquer um!

- Não acontece se comprar nas melhores lojas... Só nas lojinhas de quinta nas piores ruelas do Beco Diagonal!

- E você com essa sua fantasia, Malfoy? Não acha que está muito realista? Afinal, você faz bem o tipo que suga o sangue de criancinhas... – foi a vez de Gina falar, afinal, seria estranho aguentar calada as ofensas do sonserino.

- O que foi, Weasley? Quer que eu sugue o seu sangue? Se for o caso, não vai ser difícil com tanta pele à mostra por causa dessa sua fantasia minúscula...

A garota ficou surpresa. Ele a provocara sexualmente na frente do Rony e do Harry, estava querendo morrer? No entanto, tinha de admitir, o comentário e a coragem a deixaram extremamente excitada. Ah, como ela queria que o loiro sugasse seu sangue, desse nela o beijo do vampiro...

Rony e Harry, contudo, ficaram furiosos. Quando deu por si, os dois já tinham partido para cima do Malfoy. Crabbe e Goyle foram em defesa do loiro, e a confusão estava formada. Os professores viram a briga e foram solucionar o problema.

No final das contas, Rony, Harry, Draco, Crabbe e Goyle foram expulsos do baile. Virgínia, pivô da discussão, nada sofreu, porém não queria ficar ali, e deixou o salão fingindo sentir culpa pela confusão, alegando estar transtornada e mortificada pelo ocorrido, uma vez que seu irmão e Harry não mereciam ser expulsos do baile.

Livre daquele baile sem graça, a jovem rumou para a Sala Precisa, onde combinara de encontrar o Malfoy. No entanto, quando já estava bem perto, foi interpelada por uma voz familiar:

- Gina, o que faz aqui?

Era Harry. A garota irritou-se, não bastava atrasá-la para sua noite de sexo selvagem, ainda tinha de chamá-la por aquele apelido ridículo, que ela tanto já tentara abandonar?

- Depois da briga, o baile ficou sem graça, então, resolvi sair e estava apenas dando uma caminhada pelo castelo para espairecer.

- Desculpe pela briga, mas o Malfoy mereceu. Você entende, não é?

- Claro, Harry. – respondeu, já começando a ficar impaciente.

Nunca jogara o jogo com Harry, ou com qualquer dos amigos de seus irmãos. Preferia, até, que não fossem grifinórias as presas, afinal, não queria que Rony descobrisse suas aventuras. Sabia que as pessoas falavam, por isso preferia fazer tudo o mais longe possível dos conhecidos.

Sabia que Harry não era o tipo de cara jogador, pelo contrário, ele era o tipo de presa mais fácil que existia. Já fora apaixonada por ele há muito tempo, contudo o sentimento morrera. Agora, ele parecia nutrir algo por ela, uma pena não estar mais interessada. Além disso, Harry estava fora dos limites, era o melhor amigo de seu irmão, sequer sabia o que era o jogo, quanto mais como jogar, e lhe daria mais trabalho do que nunca, porque, com certeza, haveria envolvimento emocional.

- Ah, Gina, - ouvir aquele nome queimava seus ouvidos, mas ela fingia estar tudo bem – você está tão bonita, apesar da roupa do tamanho errado...

A ruiva estava se coçando para fazer um joguinho, provocar o grifinório modelo nem que fosse apenas um pouquinho.

- Você acha que está muito feio, Harry, o fato de a fantasia estar dois números menor? – perguntou, tirando a capa que a professora lhe emprestara – Estou feia assim?

Harry quase babou ao ver. Não que não tivesse visto antes, no salão, mas não havia observado tão de perto. As pernas da garota estavam de parar o trânsito, o decote, então, o estava deixando louco.

- Não... está, ah... quer dizer... – o garoto se atrapalhava, não conseguia juntar as palavras.

A ruiva aproximou-se provocante.

- Você acha que o decote ficou muito exagerado? – perguntou inocente.

Harry estava começando a suar.

- Não, não está.

- Que bom, então. Ah, Harry, - ela estava determinada a ser cruel – tinha um fio solto na minha meia, mas, com a confusão, não o encontro mais, você consegue ver? – disse levantando a perna esquerda.

"Agora, ele enfarta!", pensou a jovem, sorrindo.

Embora estivesse achando engraçado ver Harry tão atrapalhado, quem estava assistindo e não estava gostando daquilo era Draco. Então, era por aquele palerma que estava atrasando sua noite juntos?

- Que bonito, Potter, pegando a irmã do seu melhor amigo... Isso que é lealdade... Depois, falam dos sonserinos…

Harry se recompôs.

- Malfoy, não estou pegando a irmã do meu melhor amigo, sua doninha!

- Só porque _ela_ não quer, porque, por você, já estava pegando...

- Ora, seu... – ia dizendo quando foi interrompido pela ruiva, que não toleraria mais atrasos em sua noite, e aproveitou aquilo para dar uma desculpa perfeita para sair dali.

- Será que vocês poderiam parar de brigar?! Já não basta o que fizeram no baile?! Garotos imaturos, isso é o que são! – exclamou, falsamente nervosa, enquanto saía, fingindo estar chateada.

Draco pegou a deixa e soltou um "até mais, Potter", rumando para onde sabia que a ruiva iria. Ao chegar na Sala Precisa, viu a jovem em frente, esperando por ele.

- O Potter, ruiva? Que mau gosto!

- Está delirando, Draco? Ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, é muita proximidade! Tenho uma reputação a zelar, e a manter secreta! Minhas regras são claras e rígidas para mim se quero manter meu estilo de vida: nada de pessoas próximas da minha família, principalmente, dos meus irmãos! Ninguém pode descobrir sobre o meu jogo! Estava só provocando o Harry, ele é tão ingênuo que não consigo resistir...

- Por falar em resistir, por que não entramos na sala, logo, hein? – sugeriu, abrindo a porta para a jovem.

- Quando quer, você é tão cavalheiro...

Os dois entraram e notaram os incrementos. Aparentemente, ambos haviam trazido contribuições para a festinha de Halloween...

- Como conseguiu as bebidas, Draco? – perguntou a garota ao ver o mini-bar improvisado sobre uma mesa.

- Tenho meus meios... E esse baralho, ruiva?

- Strip poker.

- E isso aqui? – disse com uma sacola nas mãos – São doces mesmo?

- Por que escolher entre doces ou travessuras, se podemos ter os dois? – indagou a bruxa de modo provocante – Que tal começarmos pelo strip poker, só que, ao invés de apenas tirarmos uma peça de roupa para cada jogada perdida, poderíamos, também, tomar uma dose...

- Você tem idéias excelentes, Virgínia.

- Tequila, Draco? – ofereceu, servindo uma dose para os dois.

Quando o rapaz se aproximou para pegar a dose, a grifinória deitou na cama e colocou o copo no decote, sinalizando que era ali que o loiro deveria beber.

Ele apenas sorriu e bebeu como designado pela moça. Em seguida, beijou a pele macia do decote.

- Por que não pega as bebidas, Draco? Eu pegarei as cartas...

O casal começou um sensual jogo de strip poker. O loiro era um excelente jogador, e, em pouco tempo, a ruiva já estava meio bêbada e apenas com a calcinha e o sutiã vermelhos de renda. Ele, no entanto, mal tirara a capa e a camisa.

A jovem parecia determinada a, ao menos, deixá-lo de cueca antes que ficasse completamente pelada, mas precisava livrar-lhe dos sapatos e das calças. Teve, então, uma ideia. Era arriscado, porém ela agora era uma mulher que gostava de emoções fortes.

- Que tal apostar tudo nessa mão, Draco? Se eu ganhar, você tira tudo. Entretanto, se for você a ter sorte, tiro todo o resto de uma vez.

A jovem estava confiante, até demais, aparentemente, tinha uma boa mão. O loiro, no entanto, era um exímio jogador de poker. Era hora de derrubar a Weasley do cavalo.

- Tudo bem, vamos apostar tudo.

A ruiva mostrou o que tinha. Era uma mão excelente, mais até do que excelente, era quase imbatível. E foi por conta desse 'quase' que o sonserino levou a melhor...

- Pode ir tirando tudo, Virgínia.

A jovem não se fez de rogada. Retirou o sutiã e o atirou no chão, longe dos dois. Em seguida, tirou a calcinha e a jogou no rosto do rapaz, provocando-o.

- Não deveria ter feito isso, ruiva... – disse atirando-se sobre ela de modo selvagem e a beijando possessivamente.

- O Potter, banana como é, jamais seria capaz de dar o que você quer, de te satisfazer como eu...

Opa, sinal vermelho. Por que ele falava do Harry? A garota ficou com as antenas em pé. Teria o Malfoy ficado com ciúmes quando a viu conversando, quer dizer, provocando o outro? Já haviam conversado sobre isso, e achava que tinha sido bastante clara. Além disso, havia algo mais de estranho naquele comentário, uma intimidade da qual não gostava.

- Draco, por que fala sobre o Harry, sobre se ele seria capaz ou não de me satisfazer? Virou terapeuta sexual agora?

O sonserino viu que não deveria ter dito aquilo. Havia combinado de não se meter em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, em especial, sobre outros supostos amantes da garota. Todavia, vê-la com o Potter, insinuando-se para ele, despertara em si aquele sentimento de posse que tanto tentava reprimir. Não queria o Potter perfeito brincando com suas coisas, mas Gina jamais aceitaria ser qualificada como uma posse, ou mesmo ser qualquer coisa que lhe pertencesse.

- Foi mal, força do hábito.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, passando as mãos pelo corpo nu da moça, particularmente nas partes íntimas, tentando fazê-la esquecer do comentário idiota sobre o Potter. Começou a sugar-lhe os seios arrancando-lhe gemidos, que eram música para seus ouvidos.

A garota, entretanto, parou tudo. Não ia acabar tudo rápido assim, não naquela noite.

- Para que a pressa, loiro? Vamos nos divertir mais um pouco...

Livrou-o do restante das roupas e pegou algo na sacola que havia levado. Parecia um pedaço de tecido, não, na verdade, era...

- Uma venda? – indagou surpreso – Ruiva, o que vai fazer com isso? Você é um perigo...

A jovem riu, vendando o bruxo.

Na escuridão, tudo que o loiro sentia eram as mãos hábeis da grifinória pelo seu corpo. Em seguida, sentiu que um líquido viscoso e com cheiro doce era derramado pelo seu corpo. Parecia... chocolate?

O que veio em seguida fez o loiro suspirar. A ruiva lambia seu corpo, pedaço a pedaço. Seu tórax, abdômen... As pernas, a parte interna das coxas… Fazia um longo caminho, torturando-o, até chegar ao lugar que interessava. Foi quando ele sentiu a boca da moça em seu membro rijo. Sugou com ânsia, uma fome despudorada.

Ela parou, fazendo o loiro soltar um muxoxo em protesto. Sentiu o corpo da ruiva sobre o seu, o rosto bem próximo, até que ouviu um sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Doces ou travessuras, Draco?

Gemeu quando sentiu a mão feminina segurar-lhe o pênis e massageá-lo. Aquela mulher sabia bem como unir os doces e as travessuras em um mesmo ato. Era a única garota que já conhecera que sabia brincar e jogar ao mesmo tempo.

Ela beijou-lhe a boca. Os lábios doces, com o gosto do chocolate que lambera de seu corpo. Mesmo vendado, segurou o rosto da jovem e pôs-se por cima da moça.

A garota, no entanto, afastou o rapaz, que protestou.

- Calma, Draco! Apenas estou vendando a mim, mesma. O objetivo é que nos concentremos apenas nas sensações outras que a visão, com foco no tato, é claro. Sentiremos cheiros, ouviremos gemidos e sussurros e experimentaremos toques, tudo sem o auxílio da visão, dando um quê de imprevisibilidade.

Momentaneamente privados da visão, os dois tocaram-se mutuamente. A bruxa, já embaixo do corpo de Draco novamente, beijava-lhe a boca e o pescoço, mordiscava-lhe as orelhas e as lambia, arrancando gemidos do seu amante sonserino.

O loiro também sabia bem o que fazia, tocando as partes pudendas da ruiva com uma mão, enquanto apertava suas nádegas e coxa com a outra. Quando sentiu que ela estava bem excitada, sem aviso, o bruxo, já entre as pernas da moça, levou seu membro à entrada da grifinória.

Esta, privada da visão, e sem ter recebido qualquer aviso, surpreendeu-se com a invasão, mas apenas por um segundo. Depois, já sorria e abria ainda mais as pernas.

O loiro a penetrou devagar, como se quisesse torturá-la. A ruiva perdia a paciência e, aproveitando-se da falta da visão do rapaz, segurou-lhe as nádegas, forçando-o mais para dentro de si, enquanto forçou seu corpo para baixo, completando a penetração. Ele até teria força física para impedi-la, no entanto não viu o movimento da garota, não sabia o que faria até que já estava sendo puxado, entrando completamente nela.

- Qual é a pressa, ruiva? Temos a noite toda...

- Exatamente! Podemos fazer mais de uma de vez! Fazer rápido não é muito bom, mas devagar demais, também, não! Tem de ser no ritmo certo! Para que passar a noite inteira em uma transa só?

- Nossa! Está no cio ou só na TPM mesmo? – provocou o loiro.

- Ah, cala a boca e me fode, Malfoy!

Ele riu, contudo não ousou desobedecer a jovem. Começou com os movimentos cadenciados de entra e sai. Entretanto, ele ainda era um sonserino e, ainda por cima, um Malfoy, então, não facilitaria tanto assim... Completamente no controle de seu corpo, intensificava os movimentos e, quando percebia que ela começava a gemer loucamente, aproximando-se do clímax, tornava-os mais lentos, frustrando a garota.

Com a boca no ouvido da bruxa, ele disse:

- Isso é por todas as vezes que me chupou e parou na hora 'h', ruiva cruel...

"Ah, seu sonserino de alma! Vamos ver...", pensou a garota que, aproveitando-se da imprevisibilidade que as vendas lhe proporcionavam, lançou as pernas em volta do corpo do loiro e girou com ele na cama, ficando por cima. Ficando ereta, começou a cavalgar no jovem.

- O que você estava dizendo, Draco?

O bruxo não gostou nada, segurando os quadris da ruiva, em uma tentativa de ditar o ritmo. Sua posição, contudo, não lhe permitia usar toda a força que possuía, pois, enquanto tinha apenas a força dos membros superiores em uma posição desprivilegiada, a garota tinha a força do corpo inteiro. A solução, então, era voltar à uma posição em que dominasse. Firmou as mãos na cintura da jovem e a jogou de volta na cama, deixando-a de lado.

Obviamente, o encaixe foi desfeito, porém o loiro logo posicionou-se de lado, atrás da dama, que já não era mais donzela há um bom tempo, penetrando-a novamente, os dois na famosa posição conhecida como "conchinha". Os dois, certamente, não eram fãs de dormir nessa posição com ninguém, mas transar já era outra história...

A grifinória não estava pronta para desistir, mas o jovem segurava forte o corpo curvilíneo à sua frente enquanto estocava de maneira ritmada. Vendo que ela não se daria por vencida, embora estivesse adorando a disputa, resolveu usar outra tática, pois queria a vitória de uma vez, além, é claro, de desejar chegar lá. Pôs uma das mãos entre as pernas da moça, acariciando-lhe a intimidade enquanto a penetrava. A outra mão continuava segurando firme a moça pela cintura, não queria novas gracinhas. A ruiva, que até então, gemia baixo, ao sentir os carinhos da mão do sonserino, começou a quase gritar.

- Ah, Draco, como você é bom! Perdi a batalha, mas... ahhhhh... é a melhor transa que eu já tive!

Ele sorriu satisfeito, também gemendo de prazer. Do jeito que estavam, não demoraria para que gozassem. E, realmente, chegaram juntos ao clímax, os dois soltando gemidos altos de satisfação.

Passaram um tempo recuperando o fôlego, aquela disputa os cansara. Um pouco depois, ela se virou para ele e sorriu:

- Acho que é 1x0 para você, coração de gelo... Terei de fazer algo em relação a esse placar...

"O coração pode ser de gelo, mas todo o resto é quente...", pensou Gina.

- Em que está pensando, ruiva? Melhor de três?

- De três? Por que não de cinco?

- Que ruiva insaciável... Quer me matar? – brincou, sorrindo.

- Ah, então, você não dá conta? Acho que vou ter de procurar outro alguém para completar a noite... – provocou.

O loiro ficou sério. Sabia que ele procuraria mesmo outro se não ficasse satisfeita. Jurara que deixaria o sentimento de posse e o egoísmo desenfreado para trás, porém lhe apertava as entranhas saber que sua melhor jogadora, seu melhor brinquedo iria ficar com outro. Sorriu e disfarçou a expressão aborrecida para que ela não percebesse.

- Não fale sobre o que não sabe, Virgínia. Quem disse que não dou conta? Você vai ver quem é que não dá conta...

"_Oh, you don't mean nothing at all to me__  
__No, you don't mean nothing at all to me__  
__But you get what it takes to set me free?__  
__Oh, you could mean everything to me"_

"_Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado_


	12. Capítulo XI

Jogo Perverso

Cap. XI – O Dia Seguinte...

A noite de Halloween desgastara terrivelmente os amantes. Ambos pareciam desmaiados ao invés de simplesmente dormindo na manhã seguinte. As amigas de Gina, após chamarem seu nome diversas vezes, cogitaram a possibilidade de que estivesse morta. Apenas não acharam comum uma pessoa morrer com um sorriso nos lábios...

O loiro, com bem menos amigos e pessoas que se importassem realmente com ele, dormiu mais sossegado, ainda que seus colegas de dormitório achassem muito estranho o fato de que dormia tanto. Acordou depois do horário do almoço, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Não que a ruiva não tivesse tentado, porém a noite de glória fora sua. Fizera a garota gozar tantas vezes que perdeu a conta, além de ter ficado bastante orgulhoso ao ouvir dos lábios carnudos e vermelhos da grifinória que era a melhor transa que já tivera. Até mesmo ela reconhecera que ele era bom no que fazia, e deu-lhe a vitória por aquela noite.

Parcialmente acordados, já que ainda estavam bastante cansados, embora fosse um excelente tipo de cansaço, encontraram-se em um dos corredores por acaso:

- Para onde está indo, Weasley?

- Cozinha, e você?

- Também. Perdeu o almoço?

- Perdi, e presumo que você também.

Mesmo sem terem combinado aquilo, caminharam lado a lado até a cozinha do castelo. Haviam perdido o almoço, então, teriam de ir diretamente à cozinha para fazer a refeição fora do horário naquele sábado.

Foram recebidos pelos elfos com receio. Era incrível como criaturas tão poderosas pudessem ser tão subservientes e servis. Deram a Draco e Gina tudo que quiseram com a condição de que saíssem dali o mais rápido possível, pois tinham medo de serem repreendidos por se distraírem do trabalho. A garota apenas ria, sabia que Dumbledore jamais seria malvado com os elfos, portanto, eles não tinham o que temer, mas a natureza das criaturinhas os impelia a se comportarem de modo tão bizarro.

Os elfos haviam preparado uma cesta com comida para o casal, praticamente os expulsando ao entregá-la ao sonserino. Vendo que era preciso, pois tudo se encontrava na cesta, os dois rumaram para os jardins, lugar mais tranquilo onde poderiam comer juntos.

Já sentados sobre a relva e servindo-se, os dois se olhavam com malícia e sorriam, as lembranças da noite anterior inundando sua mente.

- Acho que abalamos as estruturas do castelo ontem à noite... – comentou a ruiva, mordiscando um sanduíche me seguida.

- Graças a Merlin pelo isolamento acústico, se alguém ouvisse, pensaria que eu a estava matando...

- Por que _você_ estaria me matando, e não _eu_ a você? – indagou de brincadeira.

- Bem, sou eu o sonserino, filho de comensal e comensal da morte júnior, não é? – não pretendia responder com tanta seriedade, na verdade, sua intenção era responder brincando também, mas a resposta saiu mais séria do que desejava.

Ela não tinha plena certeza se queria ter aquele tipo de conversa com ele. Os dois tinham apenas negócios, nada mais. Conversas íntimas não faziam parte do jogo, e, embora não fossem contra as regras, apenas atrapalhavam.

- Perigoso, você não é... É até bem obediente, especialmente se a pessoa souber como tratar com você... – provocou, desviando o assunto da conversa séria sobre a quase guerra. A verdade é que deviam tudo a Harry e Dumbledore, os dois conseguiram neutralizar Voldemort. Todos, porém, ainda estavam um tanto quanto traumatizados e assustados com a ameaça.

- Ruiva, depois de ontem, você ainda não aprendeu que não deve me provocar? – disse, aproximando-se para beijar-lhe, enquanto uma de suas mãos tocava a garota onde sabia ser sua fraqueza.

Os dois já estavam deitados na relva, beijando-se sofregamente. Por um momento, esqueceram-se das cautelas, e foi apenas isso que bastou.

- Virgínia Molly Weasley! – a jovem reconheceu a voz de Rony.

"Era só o que me faltava…", pensou a grifinória, afastando-se de Draco.

Viu o irmão, Harry e Hermione se aproximando. Sabia que ainda viam o Malfoy como inimigo, pois, embora não mais houvesse perigo de guerra, sempre haveria a rixa entre Casas e entre famílias. Percebendo que estavam relativamente longe, puxou a varinha e murmurou vários feitiços seguidos, transfigurando o rosto do loiro. Modificou o símbolo das vestes para que o aluno fosse da Corvinal.

Ótimo, estava moreno com olhos castanhos, a boca um pouco maior. Rony, Harry e Hermione estranhariam o fato de nunca terem visto o garoto na vida, mas eles não conheciam todos os alunos Hogwarts, conheciam? Além disso, poderia ser um aluno transferido de outra escola...

- Que falta de vergonha é essa? E quem é esse?

Draco mal pudera reagir aos feitiços rápidos, apenas sentiu seu queixo cair ao perceber o quanto a garota era preparada. Nunca havia se envolvido em escândalos com amantes, pois toda a escola teria falado se tivesse ocorrido, então, isso significava que previa toda e qualquer situação e cuidava para que soubesse tudo que precisava para o caso de o evento acontecer.

- Rony, não seja grosseiro com o meu namorado! E não o assuste quando ainda estamos tão no início do nosso relacionamento, vai acabar por espantá-lo e ficarei solteirona para sempre por culpa sua! – reclamou a jovem, assumindo sua faceta mais decente e inocente – Este é Thomas Canty, veio transferido de uma escola bruxa da América do Norte.

Harry pareceu aborrecido, gostava da ruiva. O único problema é que não queria namorar a irmã do melhor amigo, não achava certo. Além disso, ela, há muito, já deixara de sentir algo por ele, uma vez que tivera uns dois ou três namorados nos últimos dois anos. Quatro com o tal Thomas...

Hermione sorriu. Gina sabia que reconheceria o nome do personagem do romance trouxa.

- Tom Canty? Como em "O Príncipe e o Mendigo", de Mark Twain?

- Ora, Hermione, os pais do Thomas são bruxos, não conheciam o livro... Aliás, não conhecem, não é, docinho?

A garota sinalizou para que não falasse muito. Aparentemente, não mudara sua voz com feitiços. Assim, apenas sorriu, embora desejasse socar o Wealey por tê-los interrompido.

Gina e Draco já estavam de pé, e Rony pôs-se a olhar o rapaz de cima a baixo.

- Então, Thomas, quais são as suas intenções com a irmã?

"Ah, Weasley, seu bola murcha, se soubesse, acho que me lançaria um _Avada Kedrava_, ainda que se trate de uma maldição imperdoável e terminantemente proibida...".

- As melhores, garanto.

Gina percebeu que esquecera algo, que era essencial para que o momento incômodo acabasse.

- Ah, desculpe, Thomas, que cabeça a minha! Estes são Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e meu irmão, Rony Weasley! – Draco apertou a mão dos três, certo de que iria colocar aquilo na conta da ruiva, que teria de pagá-lo mais tarde – Bem, apresentações feitas, nós já vamos, isso já foi muito constrangedor! – declarou a jovem bruxa.

- Não tão rápido, maninha!

"Rony, você é inacreditável!"

- Calado esse seu namorado, não é, Gina? – notou o ruivo, voltando-se para ele – O que foi, Thomas, o gato comeu a sua língua?

Draco estava tentando se conter, realmente, porém não dava mais.

- Não, _Rony_, – era estranho chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome - acho que foi a Virgínia a responsável... – não resistiu, precisava provocar o Weasley.

Bem, pelo menos, o fato de chamar a garota pelo primeiro nome, mas não pelo apelido, denotava intimidade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, que realmente não frequentava a escola há muito tempo, onde todos chamavam a garota de Gina, por mais que ela tenha tentado mudar isso.

Primeiro ficou vermelho, depois já estava roxo. Naquele momento, Draco realmente se arrependeu de provocar o Weasley.

- Ora, seu... – ia para cima do sonserino, mas foi impedido por Harry, que ostentava, assim como Hermione, uma expressão desconfiada. Afinal de contas, a troco de quê o novo namorado de Gina provocava o irmão da garota?

- Rony, vamos embora! – disse Harry, puxando o amigo – Depois você interroga o novo namorado da Gina!

Os três se foram. Rony reclamava alto, Harry, porém, buscava algo nas vestes, algo que, aparentemente, não estava em sua posse. Draco apenas ria, a bruxa, contudo, observava com muita atenção o garoto que sobreviveu.

- O que foi, Virgínia? Zangada porque o Potter acha que está comprometida? – provocou ciumento ao ver os olhos da garota fixados no moreno de óculos.

Ignorando o comentário do loiro, ela falou, mais para si mesma do que para Draco:

- O que Harry tanto procurava nas vestes e não achou? E por que acelerou o passo ao constatar que estava sem?

O sonserino não via a importância disso, apenas deu de ombros:

- Sei lá, a varinha?

- Ora, Draco, qual bruxo anda sem varinha? Não, estava desconfiado… Merlin, o que poderia ser?

De repente, atingiu-a como um raio. O Mapa do Maroto. Queria checar se Thomas era mesmo Thomas. Ah, não! Precisava fazer algo, precisava sumir com "Thomas" imediatamente, mas como? "Pensa, Virgínia, pensa!". Até que se lembrou…

- A Sala Precisa não aparece no Mapa! Venha, Draco! Depois explico! – falou puxando o loiro, no momento moreno, para dentro do castelo, onde correram como se o mundo fosse acabar até a Sala Precisa.

Esbaforidos, mas dentro da Sala, o bruxo exigiu uma explicação.

- O que foi isso? Que mapa é esse?

Gina suspirou, teria que contar sobre o Mapa do Maroto a Draco. Confiança, a regra de ouro do jogo.

Contou-lhe tudo sobre o Mapa, menos a senha, claro. Contou-lhe, inclusive, que a Sala Precisa não aparecia no Mapa do Maroto.

- Então, foi assim que o Potter conseguiu sair por aí fazendo coisas sem ser pego todos esses anos! Com a capa da invisibilidade e esse mapa, como não poderia?

Gina olhou-o, estranhando seu conhecimento sobre a capa:

- Sabia sobre a capa?

- Digamos que houve um incidente e eu descobri...

A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Bem, seja lá como for, temos de ficar aqui um tempinho. Depois, sairei sozinha e reaparecerei no mapa sozinha. Você espera mais um pouco e depois sai.

- Já que não importa a minha aparência, pois, no tal mapa, haverá meu nome, que tal dar um jeito nesses feitiços para eu ter meu lindo rosto novamente?

- Convencido... – riu a garota – Sabe, Draco, tenho uma proposta... – começou, de modo insinuante, enquanto murmurava feitiços para que o loiro voltasse a ser como era.

- Proposta? Estou ouvindo...

- É bom que eu apareça com Thomas mais umas duas ou três vezes antes de anunciar nossa trágica separação e seu retorno à América do Norte. Sabe, relacionamentos à distância raramente dão certo...

- Sim? – perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Quero saber o que você quer para desfilar comigo umas três vezes enfeitiçado como Thomas. Isso precisa ocorrer em momentos em que o Harry não esteja esperando, para que não tenha o Mapa em mãos. Tipo, uma visita a Hogsmeade...

Draco tinha um trunfo. Sabia o que queria, a exclusividade que ela tanto lhe negara, porém sabia que não a trocaria por tão pouco, em especial quando podia optar por simplesmente dizer que terminara com o rapaz, que, de tão devastado, fora embora. Seria estranho, principalmente porque ninguém terá ouvido falar dele, nem os professores, mas o que se poderia fazer? Não, tinha de pedir algo de igual peso...

- Quero dois meses de exclusividade total. Quero dois meses sabendo que não está com nenhum outro, nem sequer em um encontro apenas. Quer dizer, à exceção do tal Thomas... – disse, sorrindo.

- Isso é demais, querido. Se quer exclusividade total, concedo-lhe um mês apenas. Mas, se for apenas exclusividade sexual, posso até conceder dois... Afinal, posso continuar à espreita, caçando, apenas não poderei ir para a cama com as presas...

Draco pensou. Um mês de exclusividade total, ou dois de exclusividade sexual apenas? Seu problema maior era a sexual, inclusive, já havia lhe pedido tal exclusividade, o que ela lhe negara.

- Prefiro os dois de exclusividade sexual. Afinal, enquanto estiver com o Thomas, não poderá sair com ninguém, não quer que a chamem de vadia, quer? E os três encontros com o Thomas deverão se estender por quase um mês mesmo... – declarou vitorioso.

A garota tinha de dar o braço a torcer, ele meio que conseguira ambos, de um jeito ou de outro. Não se importava, passar um mês sem caça nunca havia lhe matado, pelo contrário, já estava há mais de um sem isso e não sentira falta, não com um amante como Draco. E dois meses apenas com ele sexualmente, isso que não a incomodaria mesmo, ficaria até mais...

- Já que teremos de passar um tempinho aqui mesmo, e em agradecimento à sua boa vontade... – disse a jovem de modo sedutor enquanto abria os botões da própria blusa.

- Gosto de como faz negócios, ruiva. – declarou o sonserino puxando-a para mais perto de si, as mãos em suas nádegas – Sabe, no início, pensei que poderia até ser sonserina, mas não... Somos manipuladores, possessivos, egoístas e controladores. Você, não, ruiva, é grifinória até a alma, corajosa, aventureira, inconsequente e espontânea... – e puxou-a para um beijo.

"_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal, my dear"_

"_Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira_


	13. Capítulo XII

Jogo Perverso

Cap. XII – Curiosidade...

Thomas não era tão bonito quanto Draco. Os cabelos negros não lhe caíam bem no rosto, e a boca parecia desproporcional, o que fazer, porém, se a garota fizera tudo às pressas? Pelo menos, ela não o tinha tornado grifinório, e isso já o consolava bastante. Negócios são negócios, não era de seu feitio descumpri-los.

Já haviam saído uma vez como Thomas e Gina, novo casal de namorados de Hogwarts, fizeram um piquenique nos jardins, nada de extraordinário. A moça conseguira o Mapa do Maroto emprestado de Harry. Nem havia precisado insistir muito, apenas jogar um charme, dizer que queria estudá-lo um pouco para aprender as passagens secretas. Pôde constatar, juntamente com o falso namorado, que, de fato, o nome de Draco aparecia no local onde "Thomas" se encontrava. Não havia como enganar o Mapa.

Os dois passaram a tarde observando-o antes que a ruiva o devolvesse ao dono. "O Potter até que tem brinquedos interessantes...", pensou o loiro em algum momento.

O segundo encontro ocorreu uma semana após o primeiro. Os dois apenas dariam uma boa circulada pelo castelo e arredores, para que todos pudessem vê-los.

Encontraram-se no Salão. O loiro estendeu a mão para a jovem, sussurrando: "Casais românticos precisam ser vistos de mãos dadas", e a ruiva segurou a mão oferecida, ainda que a contragosto.

Sabia que casais andavam de mãos dadas, e apenas porque tinha noção de que desconfiariam se não se portassem como um casal normal que concordara com aquele gesto romântico e íntimo, bem mais íntimo do que o que faziam na Sala Precisa, no dormitório do loiro, na sala de Snape, no banheiro dos monitores, etc... Estava pensando nos locais em que já haviam transado até perceber que já tinham sido muitos mesmos, o que fez com que ruborizasse, ainda que não fosse do seu feitio ficar vermelha.

A moça confirmara que Harry estava sem o Mapa, então, puderam andar por aí tranquilamente. Passearam pelo castelo e pelos jardins, até pararem em algum lugar ao ar livre para descansar sob uma árvore frondosa.

- Não fique muito à vontade, não, Weasley, ainda temos de andar um bocado para esse passeio valer à pena...

- Todo mundo já nos viu! Acho que já deu! – bufou, deitando-se sobre a relva, sob a sombra da enorme árvore.

Ele percebia o desconforto da situação para ela, portarem-se como um casal. O loiro também era avesso à compromisso, mas aquela garota parecia ter verdadeira alergia mortal! O que será que tinha acontecido com a pequena Weasley para chegar a isso? Uma curiosidade começou a formigar pelo corpo do sonserino.

- Virgínia, o que aconteceu para você ficar assim?

- Assim, como? – perguntou a moça, tentando desconversar.

- Assim, liberada, anti-compromisso de forma radical...

- Nada que lhe interesse, Malfoy. – cortou a garota.

"Bem, então, de fato aconteceu algo! Ela não negou que algo ocorreu, pelo contrário, afirmou quando disse que não me interessava, aquilo quis dizer: 'aconteceu, sim, mas não interessa a você', o que será que foi?", pensava Draco, o cérebro a mil.

Nunca fizera o tipo curioso, mas não conseguia evitar. A mudança da Weasley fêmea era, no mínimo, estranha. A doce garotinha apaixonada pelo Potter tornara-se provocante, sexy, sedutora, manipuladora e fria, além de saber manter uma distância segura de todos os rapazes com o quais se envolvia, fazendo um jogo implacável, no qual, usualmente, saía vencedora.

- O que foi, Weasley? O Potter partiu seu coraçãozinho de manteiga quando era mais nova e você ficou assim? – zombou o jovem, esperando para ver como ela reagiria.

Primeiro, bufou. Depois, voltou a sentar-se, colocando os braços em volta das pernas.

- Qual o seu problema, Malfoy? Não vou falar sobre isso! Por Merlin!

"Ah, vai, Weasley, hoje, talvez, não, mas, qualquer dia desses, vou baixar a sua guarda e descobrir quem provocou essa desilusão tão grande que você ficou assim! Quem partiu o seu coração dessa forma para você estar comigo agora nas condições em que está, sem amarras, só sexo...", pensou com um sorriso maroto.

- Malfoy, pare de me olhar assim! Sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato?

- Está dizendo que sou um gato, Virgínia? Hum... – disse o rapaz malicioso.

- Você perdeu a parte em que falei que o gato _morreu_, Malfoy? – retrucou, irônica.

- Nossa, como está perigosa, está até soltando ameaças de morte... – disse o sonserino, aproximando-se da garota – Pode me matar, ruiva, mas só se for de prazer...

- Que _romântico_, não? Não era você que queria que parecêssemos um casal apaixonado? – respondeu, sorrindo enquanto o bruxo a enlaçava pela cintura, mordiscando sua orelha.

- Apenas quando os outros estivessem olhando, agora podemos voltar a ser o casal sacana que realmente somos...

A jovem ouviu aquilo com certo incômodo. Não gostou da palavra "casal", mas, se fossem um casal de verdade, não seriam mesmo um casal convencional na forma como se tratariam. Malfoy nunca faria o tipo "o último romântico", e ela, desde que mudara, não sentia mais necessidade de sentimentalismos e palavras bonitas. Se, um dia, voltasse a se apaixonar, e rezava para que esse dia nunca chegasse, queria mais ações e menos palavras, alguém cujas atitudes demonstrassem seus sentimentos mais do que palavras românticas.

Balançou a cabeça e resolveu parar de pensar naquilo. Não estava apaixonada, graças a Merlin, e tinha um loiro lindo beijando seu pescoço, com uma das mãos em sua coxa e a outra em sua intimidade. Olhou para os lados, vendo que não havia ninguém por perto, mesmo assim, temia que alguém aparecesse.

- Draco, aqui não dá... Alguém pode chegar... – advertia a garota sem muita convicção, gemendo baixinho ao toque do loiro.

- E o perigo dá uma adrelina ainda maior, não, ruiva? – provocou, continuando com o que fazia.

Não demorou muito, bastou um pouco mais de velocidade ao tocar no lugar certo que a bruxa já gemia e se contorcia, chegando ao orgasmo.

Ela imaginou que o sonserino fosse querer que lhe prestasse o mesmo serviço, contudo, quando pôs as mãos em sua braguilha, ele a impediu.

- Não se preocupe, esse foi por conta da casa...

- Desde quando você faz qualquer coisa _por conta da casa_, Draco?

Ele não sabia, apenas não sentiu necessidade de satisfação, dar prazer a ela já lhe fora suficiente, e não entendia exatamente por quê.

- Não sei, ruiva, por que não deixa assim?

- Muito bem, recompensarei você mais tarde, não gosto de serviços grátis.

Ele riu, sentindo a curiosidade voltando. Aquela grifinória era muito desconfiada, além do que, tratava aquilo tudo como negócios, e apenas isso. Estava morrendo por saber quem a tinha tornado assim... De qualquer forma, quis fazer mais um pequeno teste: puxou a bruxa para perto de si, abraçando-a enquanto o sol descia no horizonte, como se fossem um casal de namorados assistindo ao pôr do sol.

A garota se remexeu, incomodada. Ele sorriu de forma sacana e a puxou para mais perto.

- Qual é o seu problema, Malfoy? Bateu a cabeça ou perdeu as aulas de Física? "Dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço", então, vai continuar me puxando até que nossos corpos se fundam?

Ele apenas sorriu, afrouxando um pouco o abraço. Alguém tinha aprontado uma boa com aquela ruiva... Quem poderia ter sido e o que poderia ter feito para que ficasse a grifinória assim tão "alérgica" a relacionamentos, que sequer um abraço mais apertado conseguia aguentar?

"_But when I see your smiling face__  
__I'm so disgraced__  
__And if you're holding out on me__  
__I get curious__  
__As curious as I can be"___

"_Curiosity killed the cat__  
__But satisfaction brought it back"__  
_  
"_Curiosity", by Iggy Pop_


	14. Capítulo XIII

Jogo Perverso

Cap. XIII – Um Segredo por Um Segredo...

Draco olhava-se no espelho, não estava tão atraente quanto de costume, porém dava para o gasto... Faria sua terceira aparição com Gina em Hogsmead naquele dia, e já havia aparecido como Thomas outras duas vezes sem a moça ao seu lado após os dois primeiros encontros, pois a ruiva disse que achariam estranho se ele não fosse visto senão com ela, e isso custara à moça mais um mês de exclusividade sexual.

Três meses sem a mínima preocupação se havia outro cara pegando sua mulher, todo o controle em suas mãos, isso fazia o sonserino sentir-se muito bem. Não tinha culpa de ser controlador e egoísta, afinal, era um sonserino, e não gostava de dividir.

Virgínia já o esperava no Salão, sentada à mesa da Grifinória. Como a grande rivalidade existia apenas entre Sonserina e Grifinória, não havia problema, como Corvinal que estava no momento, em sentar-se à mesa da namorada grifinória, não era verdade? Sem falar que não conhecia ninguém da Corvinal...

- Então, - cochichou o loiro, no momento moreno, para a garota – o cabeça de rachadura está com o Mapa hoje?

- Não, entrei no dormitório dos garotos ontem, achei o Mapa e o escondi. Passará uns dias perdido, até que ele o achará em uma gaveta na qual jamais imaginou que estaria...

- Como entrou no dormitório dos garotos assim tão fácil e fez isso?

- Está brincando? Isso foi moleza... – riu a jovem – Ainda bem que o meu irmão e o Harry são uns patetas e não foram perguntar nada para os corvinais... E a Hermione, bem, ela acha que eles são uns bobos de ficarem me atormentando...

- Eles são uns patetas mesmo! Seria tão fácil saber que eu não sou da escola. Mas, sinceramente, acho que já sabem, o problema realmente não é esse, o real impasse é saber quem eu sou, por isso temos de nos preocupar mais com o Mapa do que com esses idiotas fazendo perguntas por aí.

Draco tinha razão, incrível como eles estavam conseguindo fazer aquela farsa dar certo.

- Então, vamos ao nosso encontro número três? – chamou a moça.

- Claro, sempre cumpro meus acordos. – o rapaz reparou que havia algo faltando – Ei, ruiva, não quero ser o chato que sempre fala do que está faltando, mas não acha melhor segurar a minha mão? Afinal, somos dois apaixonados no início do relacionamento...

Ela ponderou, não queria que parecesse real demais, a vida poderia imitar a arte, e só Merlin sabia o quanto queria manter aquele amante por mais tempo que os outros. Andar de mãos dadas, no entanto, não os mataria, tinham feito isso nos outros dois encontros, além do que, já haviam feito coisas bem piores...

- Já fizemos muito pior do que apenas andar de mãos dadas e trocar uns beijinhos, então...

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas em direção ao pátio, onde os estudantes deveriam se reunir para que fosse feita a chamada. Claro que o nome de Thomas Canty seria incluído, graças a um favorzinho que Draco cobrara.

Rony e Harry olhavam torto para os dois. A garota sentia vontade de rir, porém isso não seria aconselhável, poderia atrapalhar o disfarce. O sonserino, no entanto, aproveitou que eles olhavam para laçar a ruiva pela cintura e lhe dar um beijo rápido na boca, ficando abraçado com ela em seguida, apenas para enfurecer os grifinórios tontos. A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça, pensando em como ele estava sendo infantil.

Já em Hogsmead, o loiro dirigiu-se à Gina meio entediado:

- Café Madame Puddifoot?

- Por que ir para esse lugar cafona? – retorquiu a bruxa.

- É onde os casais vão, Virgínia. – respondeu cansado, como se fosse óbvio – Praticamente me transfigura em dois segundos, entra nos dormitórios dos garotos, acha e esconde o Mapa, mas não sabe disso?

- Claro que sabia! Mas tem de parecer tão real assim? – indagou com uma expressão de enfado.

- Ruiva, você tem alguma coisa contra romantismo?

- Nada, só é inútil.

Desde que descobrira essa nova faceta da garota Weasley, Draco tinha muita curiosidade sobre como ficara assim. O que aconteceu com a doce grifinória que vivia atrás do Potter? Ninguém fica desse jeito por nada. Ele, em sua defesa, fora criado assim, treinado para desprezar emoções, porque enfraquecem o ser humano. Sempre tivera prazer em torturar os mais fracos, pois tinha repulsa por quem não tinha força de caráter e se deixava abater e incomodar por provocações alheias. Aquela garota, entretanto, não, fora criada para ter um coração mole, e o tinha até poucos anos atrás. O que aconteceu?

- Quem a tornou assim, Virgínia?

Ela se assustou com a pergunta. Ah, não, novamente com aquele papo? Que insistência! Será que ele não via que esse tipo de intimidade estragaria o jogo dos dois?

- Isso não é relevante para a nossa relação. Não responderei a perguntas pessoais, Malfoy.

- Shhh! – fez o rapaz para ela, o olhar zangado – Não me chame pelo meu nome, está louca? Alguém pode ouvir! É Thomas!

Cansada da conversa, ela o puxa para o Café. Que ideia infeliz aquela de saírem! Maldito fosse Rony por ficar lhe caçando pelo castelo e a encontrar em uma situação comprometedora!

Sentados em uma mesa, pediram café e uns bolinhos. Draco insistiu na pergunta, estava curioso, e a jovem repetiu que não responderia.

- Dê o preço pela resposta. – propôs o loiro.

Por que ele queria tanto saber? Céus, queria mesmo estragar o jogo? Estava percebendo que talvez o sonserino não fosse tão bom jogador assim... E o pior: era considerado um dos melhores no castelo. Com jogadores assim, estava feita... Se ele _insistia_ em estragar tudo, que, pelo menos, pagasse alto por isso...

- Muito bem, _Thomas_. Um segredo por um segredo. Você disse lhe ensinaram desde pequeno que emoções são para fracos, mas, em algum momento, você deve ter sido fraco, deve ter sentido algo, afinal, é humano. Quero esse momento, compartilhe, querido.

- Perguntei primeiro, Weasley. – retorquiu áspero, aparentemente, tocara em um ponto fraco.

- Não, você insistiu com essa conversa tola, então, vai primeiro. Se quiser desistir, é só não falar, e podemos parar com essa idiotice de trocar segredinhos. – disse, torcendo para que ele desistisse da conversa e, de quebra, parasse de falar no assunto – Além disso, quero ver se o seu segredo vale o meu.

Sua curiosidade iria tão longe a ponto de contar a ela seu momento de fraqueza na vida? Bem, sua história era boa, mas o segredo da Weasley deveria ser muito melhor para que tivesse ficado assim. Ah, curiosidade maldita...

- Você sabe que fiz todo o ritual e virei comensal da morte, não sabe?

A ruiva fez que sim com a cabeça. Era esse seu grande segredo? Não era segredo para ninguém...

- Calma, sei que todo mundo sabe, e eu tenho a marca para me lembrar pelo resto da vida. – falou com um tom de amargura – Mas eu nunca quis ser um comensal. Minha mãe também não queria que eu fosse, não me queria envolvido em nada disso. Acho que é a única pessoa que amo, e que também me ama. – Draco amando? Aquilo, sim, era novidade para a bruxa – O Lorde tinha grandes planos para mim, em especial porque queria alguém em Hogwarts, infiltrado, porque era onde o Potter estava, e precisava ser alguém de confiança, alguém influente e forte. A princípio, neguei-me, não queria ser comensal, e estava pronto para me negar até a morte. Como disse, Weasley, a liberdade não tem preço. Contudo, você está errada, tem, sim. O Lorde ameaçou matar minha mãe, caso não fizesse o que ele queria. Embora soubesse que ela não me queria como comensal, e que morreria se fosse preciso, não poderia deixar que a matasse. Então, tornei-me um comensal, porém nunca pude dizer a ela a verdade, o porquê havia feito aquilo, sabia que ela diria que teria morrido para que eu não precisasse fazer o que fiz, assim, disse que fiz porque quis. O jeito que ela me olhou quando teimei e continuei a afirmar que era comensal por vontade própria... Queria morrer antes de vê-la olhando para mim daquele jeito de novo...

Finalizado o relato, o rapaz pensava se havia feito a coisa certa. Nunca contara aquilo a ninguém, era seu segredo, sua angústia, sua fraqueza. Era bom que o segredo da ruiva fosse espetacular.

A garota respirou fundo. A confissão do sonserino a emocionara. Ora, apesar de tudo, ainda tinha um coração, ainda era capaz de sentir. Agora era a sua vez... Nervosa, fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de começar.

- Namorei o Michael Corner quando estava no quarto ano, mas isso todo mundo sabe. Andava por aí sonhando com o Harry, mas ele apenas tinha olhos para a Cho Chang, então apareceu o Michael. Era simpático e me tratava bem, e eu estava carente, sofrendo pelo Harry como uma idiota. – a garota parou um pouco, fechou os olhos e respirou – Um dia, estávamos no campo de Quadribol. Ele tinha acabado de treinar, o time já tinha ido embora, mas ele ficou comigo. Aí, aquele sacana de uma figa me chamou para o vestiário, dizendo que queria me mostrar uma coisa, nem lembro o que era. Então... – Gina fechou os olhos bem apertados, como se não quisesse lembrar, nem sequer conseguiu falar – O importante é que nunca mais entrei em nenhum lugar sem absoluta certeza de que queria mesmo fazer _aquilo_. Nunca mais me apaixonei e confiei em alguém que se dissesse apaixonado. Para que? Eu me apaixonei, e olha no que deu? O amor é uma droga, a vida, uma bosta, e se apaixonar é burrice. Agora, eu escolho quem, onde e quando. Eu faço as regras. Algumas ficam traumatizadas e nunca mais se deixam ser tocadas. Mas por que eu perderia a diversão? Por um idiota? Não, agora, tudo que faço é nos meus termos.

Draco não conseguia acreditar. Imaginara uma desilusão amorosa, uma traição do namorado com a melhor amiga, entre outros escândalos do tipo, mas nunca aquilo. Não conhecia nem mesmo um sonserino que chegasse a esse nível de selvageria e maldade. Matar inimigos em tempos de guerra, vá lá, mas fazer isso com uma garota inocente?

- O que ele fez é crime, Virgínia. Você sabe disso, não? – ela assentiu – Por que não denunciou?

- Era a namorada dele, entrei por livre e espontânea vontade naquele vestiário! Sei que meus amigos e parentes acreditariam em mim, mas muitos, não! Poderiam pensar que era apenas retaliação, já que, àquela altura, ele já arrastava asa para outras, como a Cho, por exemplo! E, além disso, não queria que ninguém soubesse, não queria ficar falada, não queriam que me condenassem, mas, também, não queria sentissem pena de mim!

- Ele pode fazer isso com outras! Já pensou nisso?

- E você se importa, sonserino? Por que deveria me expor por outras potenciais vítimas? Sem falar que ele não é estúpido, não vai sair fazendo isso por aí! Ele é um animal, descontrolou-se, mas, após o incidente, andava nervoso, quase enlouquecido, podia ler em seu olhar! Depois que viu que eu me calaria, tomou como uma grande sorte, mas soube que não teria essa sorte duas vezes!

- Ele a estuprou, Virgínia! – ao ouvir a palavra com "e" a ruiva se encolheu - Deveria estar em Azkaban!

Ainda bem que o Café era bastante barulhento, pois os dois pareciam ter se esquecido que estavam em local público.

Draco finalmente compreendeu a razão de a bruxa ser adepta do jogo, queria tudo sob controle, nada de amarras ou envolvimento emocional. A paixão não dera certo para ela, nem um pouco.

A garota levantou-se abruptamente e saiu do local. O loiro apenas teve tempo de jogar algum dinheiro sobre a mesa e correr atrás da moça. Seu segredo era realmente muito bom, tão bom que ele parecia ter perdido o chão, tão bom que não conseguiria vê-la da mesma forma, tão bom que rompera qualquer barreira de intimidade. Começava a se arrepender da curiosidade, no entanto, ao mesmo tempo, agora que sabia de tudo, não conseguia se imaginar não sabendo, ainda acreditando que a ruiva era uma mulher fatal, que nascera com um talento natural para despedaçar corações masculinos.

Ele a seguiu por becos vazios, encontrando-a sentada sob uma pedra, longe de tudo e todos.

- Às vezes, quero culpar o Harry. – falou a jovem de repente – Se ele tivesse olhado para mim como mulher, e não apenas como a caçula Weasley, se tivesse me notado, ficado comigo, quem sabe... – no entanto, obrigou-se a parar – Ele não tem culpa! A culpada sou eu! Fui uma burra! Apenas tive sorte de não ficar grávida, ou não pegar alguma doença! Por que confiei naquele monstro?

Ele era sonserino, tudo bem. Havia sido comensal, tudo bem. Mas tinha um coração, meio duro, mas tinha.

- A culpa é do Michael, Virgínia! Não sua!

- Por que se importa, Malfoy? Aliás, por que quis falar sobre isso?

Ele não sabia responder, apenas puxou a ruiva e a abraçou. Ela ficou surpresa com o gesto do sonserino, e chorou em seus braços, chorou até conseguir se acalmar e voltar à normalidade, fingir que nada havia acontecido, que fora apenas um pesadelo.

Depois de um bom tempo calados, ela falou:

- Malfoy, estragamos o nosso jogo. E tão cedo...

- Posso fingir que não sei, se você também fingir que não sabe. – propôs, pois, simplesmente, não queria deixar aquela ruiva escapar, e o pior, não tinha certeza da razão.

- Não vai dar certo... – declarou a garota, pesarosa.

- Nunca mais falaremos no assunto. Você não quer fazer nada a respeito? Ótimo, não tenho nada com isso. Você mudou, tornou-se essa mulher forte e decidida, que aprendeu a apreciar o jogo e a jogá-lo com maestria, seja por qual motivo for, e não há nada, nem ninguém, que possa reverter a situação. Eu, por outro lado, não tenho nenhum interesse que ninguém saiba sobre as minhas fraquezas. Nós queremos o silêncio, então, ótimo, ficaremos calados, e ninguém tem nada com isso mesmo. De que vai adiantar acabarmos nosso caso? Você vai continuar na mesma, apenas voltará a caçar, e eu, também. Por mim, ruiva, a conversa de hoje não existiu.

A garota ponderou. Ele realmente era um excelente amante, um dos melhores que já tivera, talvez o melhor. Sabia que estava se enganando, pois o que haviam partilhado era por demais profundo para que voltassem a ser exatamente como eram, todavia estava disposta a aceitar. Também sabia um segredo do sonserino, não era verdade? Se abrisse a boca, também abriria a sua, e ficariam os dois nus, expostos na frente de toda a escola. O garoto "pseudo-coração-de-gelo" que se tornou comensal para salvar a mamãezinha e a garota que foi violentada pelo namorado, ótimo.

- Muito bem, Malfoy, a conversa de hoje não existiu. No entanto, se, um dia, ela existir o suficiente para você sair por aí falando o que não deve, também existirá para mim, e sairei falando o que não devo.

E ela estava de volta, a grifinória dura com a qual ele estava acostumado.

- Tudo bem, Weasley. Fechado. Não se esqueça que tenho direito a três meses de exclusividade, nada mudou.

- Não esqueci, Malfoy. Então, por que não cala sua boca sonserina e vamos à Casa dos Gritos? Vamos fazer jus ao nome da casa... Quem sabe não assustamos alguém com os _nossos_ gritos?

"_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret locked_

_But can they keep it?"_

"_Secret" by Maroon 5_


	15. Capítulo XIV

Jogo Perverso

Cap. XIV – Não Quero Me Apaixonar Por Você...

Passaram-se três dias desde que tivera a conversa com a ruiva em Hogsmead. Apesar de quase terem feito a Casa dos Gritos tremer nas bases, havia algo diferente. "Merda! Draco, seu idiota, por que tinha de ser tão curioso? Não sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato?", repreendia-se o loiro, que não conseguia tirar a história da Weasley da cabeça. E o pior: tudo que queria fazer quando avistava Michael Corner era estrangulá-lo lentamente até a morte.

Adorava sexo, mas de nenhuma forma e sob nenhuma circunstância, forçaria uma garota a isso, que prazer teria em vê-la espernear e gritar? E isso era porque não era nenhum santo, tinha seu lado sádico, afinal, gostava de maltratar uns alunos mais novos e tal, contudo jamais chegaria a tanto.

Não podia, porém, deixar transparecer sua perturbação, a garota não podia notar. Mandara uma coruja para ela, pedindo que o encontrasse no banheiro dos monitores. Quem sabe um banho relaxante em boa companhia na enorme banheira dos monitores não o acalmasse?

A jovem encontrou-o na hora marcada em frente ao banheiro, onde os dois entraram. Só de vê-la sorrir ao encontrá-lo, o rapaz ficou pensando em como alguém poderia fazer algo tão horrível a ela. Sem querer, admirava a grifinória por não se deixar abater, por se reerguer sem escândalos, loucuras ou sessões de terapia, e por ter aprendido a encarar o sexo de modo tão tranquilo. Aliás, acreditava que aquilo fora o que a salvara, pois, não vendo sexo como nada demais, a atitude de Corner, embora odiosa, pareceria menos grave.

- O que está olhando? – indagou a garota percebendo o olhar fixo do loiro enquanto se despia – Até parece que nunca viu...

- Ver uma linda garota nua pode ser banal para você, Weasley, porque você é uma, mas certamente não é para mim, ainda que eu já tenha visto várias.

Gina observou o sonserino, que parecia aéreo. "Foi aquela conversa. Sabia que isso ia virar bosta!", pensou. No entanto, não desistiria fácil de seu caso, era muito bom para que deixasse ir sem uma luta.

- Bem, vai tirar a roupa para entrarmos na banheira ou prefere que eu tire?

- Não ousaria... – desafiou o rapaz.

A moça não se fez de rogada. Aproximou-se do bruxo e começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa, tirando as calças em seguida. Deixando-o apenas de cueca, perguntou:

- Bem, ousei, mas posso ousar mais. Por que não me mostra o que acontece com quem o desacata?

O jovem riu. "Ah, ruiva, você pediu...", pensou, pegando-a no colo e jogando-a na banheira, sem, no entanto, usar de força para não machucá-la.

Completamente molhada, ela o olhou com falsa indignação e começou a atirar-lhe água, fazendo-o rir enquanto fugia. Cansado da brincadeira, ele se livrou da última peça de roupa e entrou na banheira, agarrando a bruxa para um beijo.

Não queria admitir, todavia, após o momento que partilharam em Hogsmead, Gina sentia aquele beijo diferente, mais íntimo. "Isso é uma droga! Mas ele beija tão bem...", pensava, sem querer se entregar, mas já se entregando.

O loiro deslizou a mão para o meio das pernas da garota, fazendo-a suspirar. Ela também começou a estimulá-lo, e os dois continuaram por um bom tempo assim até que começaram uma nova sessão de beijos quentes.

Um pouco depois, o sonserino a recostou na borda da banheira, abrindo de leve as pernas da moça, como quem pedia licença para entrar. A diferença, dessa vez, foi que, enquanto a penetrava, o loiro não tirava os olhos dos dela, e ela sentiu o olhar do bruxo penetrar o seu de forma mais profunda e intensa do que o membro em seu interior.

Os dois iniciaram os movimentos, no entanto havia algo diferente. Gina não sentia apenas o corpo queimar, sentia algo mais. E aquilo lhe proporcionava mais prazer do que jamais sentira. O mesmo acontecia com o loiro. Nenhum dos dois, entretanto, reconhecia a sensação, era tudo novo para eles. Nenhum deles já havia transado com alguém por quem tinham algum sentimento, nenhum dos dois já havia feito... amor.

Chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo, entre beijos e gemidos, e ambos estranharam a vontade que tiveram de ficar nos braços um do outro após o êxtase. Olharam um para o outro, e o sonserino identificou o temor no olhar da ruiva, ele mesmo com medo de tudo aquilo. Ela saiu rápido da banheira, fez um feitiço para se secar rapidamente e vestiu as roupas.

O loiro olhou para ela de forma inquiridora, obtendo a seguinte declaração:

- Não me olhe assim, você sabe que isso não vai mais dar certo. – e voltou-se para a porta.

O rapaz correu até ela, ainda molhado, impedindo-a de deixar o banheiro.

- É só sexo, Weasley.

- Não é, e você sabe. Quer continuar se enganando? Você pode nunca ter sentido isso, pode ainda estar em estágio de negação, mas não se esqueça que eu já senti, reconheço o sentimento que tive anos atrás e que jurei nunca mais deixar nascer. – e ela saiu, deixando-o atordoado.

"_I never dreamed I'd love somebody like you_

_I never dreamed I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_(This love is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you"_

"_Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak_


	16. Capítulo XV

Jogo Perverso

Cap. XV – Thomas is Back…

Draco não sabia exatamente o que o estava motivando, não conseguia identificar na confusão pela qual sua mente vagava. Fosse o que fosse, se não fosse por bem, seria por mal. A Weasley não respondia suas corujas e o ignorava, então, era hora de jogar sujo, muito sujo.

A ruiva estava desolada. Seu jogo perfeito saíra pior do que imaginara, isso que dava jogar com alguém à sua altura: o jogo ficou tão bom que virou merda. Pensava no loiro o dia inteiro e, à noite, sonhava com ele. Até quando se masturbava, era a mão do sonserino que imaginara a acariciá-la. "Virgínia, você está louca! Vai terminar na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus!".

Tomava café, tentando se distrair com a torrada, tamanha era a seriedade de sua situação, pois nem caçar queria mais, até isso perdera a graça para ela. Foi então que viu se aproximar um moreno familiar.

- Bom dia, Virgínia!

O queixo da ruiva caiu, nem se lembrava mais daquele garoto. Esquecera até de comunicar o término de seu "namoro" com ele, portanto, para todos, ainda estavam juntos.

- Thomas, querido... – disse entre dentes, tentando controlar a fúria.

- Hum, o namorado sumido apareceu? – comentou Rony, que estava sentado em frente, ao lado de Harry e Hermione – Pensei que tinha voltado para a América do Norte...

Draco apenas sorria, beijando o rosto da ruiva enquanto se servia de uma torrada.

- Sabe, amor, acho que temos de ficar mais tempo juntos, mostrar ao seu irmão o quão sério é o nosso relacionamento e o quanto estamos apaixonados.

A grifinória estava oficialmente fula da vida. Quanto mais aquele loiro falasse, pior seria inventar algo para o irmão quando o comunicasse do fim do namoro.

- Vou torcer o seu pescoço, Malfoy. – cochichou ao ouvido do rapaz, enfurecida.

- O que? Um piquenique à tardinha? Claro, amor, o que você quiser. – disse alto, aproximando a boca do ouvido da bruxa para cochichar – Se não quiser que piore, é melhor cooperar.

- Ah, esqueci um livro no meu dormitório! – declarou, levantando-se – Você me acompanha ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Thomas?

- Claro, meu docinho. – respondeu sorrindo, obviamente estava adorando aquilo.

No primeiro corredor que dobraram, a garota encostou o sonserino na parede, literalmente.

- Nossa, Weasley, está com tantas saudades assim? – disse irônico.

- Está louco, Malfoy? Bebeu shampoo? O jogo acabou! Procure outra presa!

- Não quero outra presa, quero você!

A garota suspirou, aquilo seria difícil.

- Mas eu não quero mais! Vai fazer o que? Vai me forçar? – esbravejou a jovem sabendo o efeito que aquelas palavras teriam tanto sobre ela quanto sobre ele.

Ele sentiu a garganta secar.

- Nunca. Nunca a forçaria, e você sabe. No entanto, ninguém falou nada sobre não tentar persuadir...

O loiro, momentaneamente moreno, puxou-a para um beijo cheio de desejo. Ela relutou a princípio, mas, um pouco depois, já correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Colocou as pernas em volta da cintura do rapaz, que a suspendeu, as mãos em suas nádegas.

Parou abruptamente e olhou o rapaz à sua frente, ambos esbaforidos.

- Essa vai ser a última vez! – declarou enquanto rumava na direção da Sala Precisa.

- E as aulas, ruiva?

A garota bufou. "Sonserino de meia tigela!".

- Nunca matou aulas, sonserino? As minhas duas primeiras são de Herbologia, mataria sem ter precisar de um motivo tão bom quanto este... – falou, maliciosa.

- As minhas são de DCAT, e eu já fui comensal, recebei treinamento intensivo em batalhas, então... – disse o rapaz, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Então, vamos logo!

Os dois começaram a se agarrar assim que entraram na sala. Nunca houvera tanta urgência, nunca foram tão selvagens. A jovem arrancou a blusa do sonserino, espalhando os botões pelo chão. Ele tirou a calcinha da bruxa em um único puxão, jogou a garota na cama e a possuiu, com um desespero que nunca sentira.

Depois do ato, veio o remorso. A grifinória queria chorar por ter cedido ao Malfoy tão fácil.

- Tem de parar de fingir ser o Thomas, Malfoy. Isso não vai dar certo, você sabe. E não cederei outra vez, não cairei nos seus encantos.

- Não. – disse, simplesmente.

Ela o olhou abismada. Não? Como, não?

- O que quer com isso? Nada vai voltar a ser como antes! E estamos com lama até o pescoço nessa situação!

- Não me interessa, ruiva. Quero você de volta.

- Não está sendo racional, Malfoy. Não quero isso, jurei que nunca mais passaria por isso, e não pretendo. Infelizmente, saiu ao meu controle e preciso abortar a missão.

- Também estou passando por isso, seja lá o que for. Não me interesso mais por sexo com outras, só com você. Não quero mais caçar, não tenho mais vontade. Não sei o que diabos é isso, só sei que nunca me aconteceu! Você disse que nunca mais passaria por esse "isso" que mencionou, mas, bem, não passarei por esse "isso" sozinho!

- Esse "isso" vai passar se cada um seguir seu caminho e ficarmos bem longe um do outro! Não sei quanto tempo vai levar, mas vai passar!

- Não quero que passe, Weasley, quero você. E sempre tenho o que quero, sou mimado e egoísta, esqueceu?

- Tinha esquecido que é igual a todos os outros, Malfoy. – declarou a ruiva triste enquanto colocava de volta a peça íntima e saía da sala.

"What a wicked thing to do

To let me dream of you..."

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	17. Capítulo XVI

Agradecimentos da autora: Gostaria de deixar agradecimentos para quem está seguindo a fic - GinalovePotter, Lari SL e Vivi Malfoy - para quem favoritou - Vivi Malfoy - e para quem deixou reviews - Bia-Malfoy-84.

Para a Bia digo que não falta muito para que fiquem juntos. A fic está chegando ao fim, os segredos foram revelados, e os problemas serão resolvidos muito breve. Espero que goste do desfecho, e obrigada pelas reviews positivas.

Já havia dito que escrevi a fic por completo antes de iniciar a publicação, pois não gosto quando estou toda animada lendo uma fic, e o(a) autor(a) a abandona, deixando a nós, leitores, chupando o dedo, assim, tomei as precauções para não fazer isso. É muito bom receber reviews, comentários, elogios, sugestões e, até, críticas, tudo é levado em consideração, e lido com carinho.

Há autores que se sentem desmotivados por falta de reviews e acabam abandonando a fic, mesmo sem querer, apenas porque estão sem aquele incentivo. Assim, para não ser mordida pelo bichinho do desânimo, escrevi toda antes de postar, deixando apenas para revisar antes da publicação de cada capítulo.

Confesso que foi a melhor coisa que já fiz, em especial porque também não gosto da velha chantagem do autor de fic "quanto mais comentários, mais rápido sai o capítulo, gente". Sei que não fazem por mal, querem apenas se sentir motivados, mas, ainda bem, já escrevi tudo, e os capítulos foram saindo, aos poucos, mas de forma constante, estando a fic quase completa em cerca de um mês. Nada de bloqueios ou desânimo.

Não me importa quantos leitores leem a fic, seja um ou mil. Cada um deles merece o respeito de começar a ler uma história do começo ao fim. Se apenas uma pessoa estiver lendo a fic, esperando ansiosamente cada capítulo, até que chegue o desfecho da história, esse leitor merece o respeito de poder ler o fim da fic.

Desculpem o blá blá blá antes do capítulo, apenas queria dialogar com os leitores (notem que não fiz isso em nenhum dos cap. anteriores, deixei para falar de uma vez). De resto, obrigada a todos os followers, favorites, reviewers, etc., e não apenas a eles, que me incentivam com o carinho que externam ao seguir a fic ou deixar um comentário, mas a você, leitor, que lê a fic, mesmo que não se manifeste (sei que você existe, vejo o número de acessos ;)). Muito obrigada, porque um escritor não é nada sem seus leitores!

Jogo Perverso

Cap. XVI – Revelações e Decisões

Se o Malfoy queria guerra, era guerra que teria. Tiraria aquela criatura da sua vida, nem que isso lhe doesse muito. "Melhor que doa nele do que em mim, já tive minha quota de dor, pelo menos, pelo colegial", pensava a ruiva consigo mesma.

Viu, novamente, "Thomas" aproximar-se da Mesa da Grifinória e preparou-se para o show.

- Bom dia, querida! – cumprimentou o Malfoy disfarçado.

- Bom dia, querido! – e deu-lhe um selinho, o que o loiro estranhou. "Essa ruiva está aprontando alguma!", pensou sério.

Mal o pensamento lhe cruzara a mente, viu o Potter entrar no Salão anormalmente sério com Rony à tiracolo, enquanto Hermione acompanhava com um ar preocupado. O trio parou perto do sonserino e da ruiva.

- Gina e... er… _Thomas_, poderiam nos acompanhar? – Harry fez o convite, que soou mais como uma ordem de tão seca que era sua voz.

- Qual o problema, Harry? – perguntou a jovem, embora soubesse exatamente qual era.

- Não faça perguntas e venha! E traga esse traste junto! – esbravejou Rony, nervoso.

Os cinco andaram por vários corredores, até que entraram em uma sala vazia, a mesma em que Dumbledore costumava guardar o Espelho de Ojesed. Draco desconfiava que Virgínia estava por trás daquilo, porém apenas teve certeza quando ouviu Harry dizer:

- Por que não nos encara com seu rosto verdadeiro, Malfoy?

Ele sabia que era Draco. Encontrara o Mapa, e tinha certeza que tinha o dedo da sua ex-amante naquilo, provavelmente, com a mesma facilidade que escondera, colocara o Mapa em um local bastante visível para que o Potter perfeito achasse.

Gina tentou esboçar a melhor expressão de surpresa que pôde ao ouvir a pergunta de Harry, afinal, precisava ser convincente.

- Muito bem, Potter. – disse o sonserino murmurando alguns feitiços e voltando ao seu rosto normal – Sentiu falta do meu rosto lindo, foi?

- Não, seu idiota, é porque queria o rosto certo para socar! – gritou Rony fazendo menção de ir para cima do loiro.

Gina viu que o irmão iria às vias de fato e o impediu, juntamente com Hermione:

- Rony! – gritaram as duas em uníssono – Deixe-o, ao menos, se explicar! – completou Mione impelida por seu senso de justiça.

- Muito bem, - disse o ruivo, tentando se acalmar – o que estava fazendo enganando a minha irmã, fingindo ser um aluno transferido de outro continente? Queria se divertir às custas dela?

- Não, Weasley, sei que não acreditará, mas não enganei a sua irmã, ela sabia quem eu era.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a ruiva, que exclamou com a melhor expressão de revolta que pôde fingir:

- Mas isso é um absurdo! Malfoy, como pode dizer isso?!

- Quer brincar, ruiva? Pois vamos brincar! – os olhos de todos se arregalaram ao ver o modo como Draco falava com Gina – Estou disposto a usar Veritasserum, aliás, faço questão que usem a poção em mim e me façam as perguntas que quiserem, verão que quem fala a verdade aqui sou eu! – a garota armara para ele, no entanto não levaria a culpa por tudo, não seria afastado da jovem e insultado como um mentiroso e aproveitador. Quem merecia tal fama e julgamento era o Corner, não ele.

Mirou Gina com um olhar que partiu o coração da bruxa. Havia uma decepção tão profunda pela injustiça de ser classificado como aproveitador, em especial pelo modo como reagira ao saber a verdade sobre o que Michael Corner fizera a ela, como parecera chocado com a monstruosidade, como o condenara e como quisera consolar a moça. Era um Malfoy, não se importaria com o que qualquer um pensasse sobre ele, particularmente grifinórios, todavia o nome de aproveitador ele não levaria, tal mancha não marcaria seu caráter, ainda que não fosse dos melhores.

A garota viu que fora longe demais, mesmo que para tirar o Malfoy do seu pé. Rebaixá-lo ao nível do Corner, deixar que todos pensassem que se aproveitara dela? Não, ainda não chegara a tal grau de crueldade...

- Não precisa de Veritasserum, o Malfoy falou a verdade. Sabia que era ele, aliás, fui eu quem tive a ideia de disfarçá-lo. Sabia que o Rony teria um chilique quando visse que eu estava com o ele, então, pedi que mudasse a aparência. É claro que esqueci que Harry tinha como checar esse tipo de coisa no Mapa, já que o nome do Malfoy apareceria onde deveria ser "Thomas Canty". – não precisava falar toda a verdade para tirá-los dessa, precisava?

O trio pareceu chocado. Malfoy e Gina? Estaria a garota doente da cabeça?

- Gina, perdeu o juízo? Com o Malfoy? – Rony parecia prestes a explodir.

- E foi por isso que pedi que o Malfoy se disfarçasse... Vai, Rony, põe tudo para fora, faz um escândalo logo para podermos deixar tudo isso para trás e seguir em frente... – declarou a caçula Weasley entediada.

Diante de tal comentário, o ruivo ficou atrapalhado, era tão previsível assim? Até seus escândalos já eram esperados com tanta certeza? Respirou fundo e tentou continuar o mais calmamente possível.

- Você quer namorar o Malfoy? Paciência, então...

Harry ficou boquiaberto. Onde estava seu melhor amigo?

- Rony, vai deixar a Gina namorar o Malfoy? Ele a magoará, será mau com ela como sempre foi com todos nós!

- Acho que ela terá de sentir na própria pele. Não se preocupe, Harry, ela verá que o Malfoy não presta e virá chorando para nós, então, poderemos quebrar a cara dessa doninha.

Draco estava com nojo daquilo tudo. Eles se achavam tão superprotetores, mas onde estavam quando Corner fez o que quis com Virgínia? E como podiam conhecê-la tão pouco? Ele, mesmo estando com a ruiva há pouco tempo, sabia que ela não era do tipo que iria chorando se queixar com ninguém, não fora nem mesmo quando sua virgindade foi arrancada de si pelo monstro do Corner. Era uma mulher forte como poucas que conhecia, era uma mulher para se admirar.

- Vocês não veriam nem que estivesse pulando na cara de vocês! Virgínia é a mulher mais admirável que já conheci! Isso mesmo, imbecis, é uma mulher, forte e decidida! Vocês é que não vêem nada, só vêem o que querem! – o sonserino estava visivelmente fora de si – Com licença, perdedores, preciso planejar um assassinato, e precisa ser muito bem planejado para que eu não vá para Azkaban!

Gina desesperou-se. Assassinato? Oh, não!

- Draco, espere! – pediu a ruiva.

Os demais já estavam bem chocados com o que o sonserino dissera, em especial com a história do assassinato, mas ficaram ainda mais quando a garota o chamou pelo primeiro nome.

- Não se preocupe, ruiva, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Posso apenas matá-lo, aquele filho de uma mãe, ninguém precisa saber o porquê, além dele, é claro. Estou planejando uma bela sessão de tortura, bem estilo comensal da morte, tive de aprender mesmo, por que não pôr em prática? Já não estava aguentando ver aquela cara dele todos os dias, não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo sem fazer nada!

Harry Potter pôs-se na frente do loiro.

- Malfoy, não posso deixar que deixe esta sala se pretende ir matar alguém!

- Potter, se soubesse quem e por que, garanto que me emprestaria a varinha, ou lançaria o _Avada Kedavra_ você mesmo!

A ruiva já estava morta de arrependida por ter tramado aquele encontro. Tudo estava saindo terrivelmente do controle!

- Malfoy, não dê mais um passo, ou terei de neutralizá-lo!

- Ah, Potter, sempre querendo bancar o herói... Acredite em mim, não me importo de ser o vilão quando isso me possibilita exterminar gentinha da laia da pessoa que está prestes a morrer pelas minhas mãos!

- Malfoy, não me obrigue a enfrentá-lo!

- Vamos ver do que é capaz, então, Potter!

A cabeça da ruiva iria explodir. Não podia deixá-los duelar! Harry e Draco eram bem treinados em duelo, acabariam se matando!

- Parem já os dois agora! – gritou a bruxa quase chorando – Ninguém vai duelar aqui! Abaixem as drogas das varinhas! Tenho de contar uma historinha para vocês...

- Virgínia, não precisa se expor, se não quiser! – percebendo o que faria, o loiro segurou suas mãos, arrependendo-se de colocá-la naquela situação – Não matarei mais aquele verme! Controlarei minha raiva e vai ficar tudo bem!

- Não, Draco, é hora de eles saberem. Você tinha razão no Café, eu é que andei perdendo meu rumo, algo precisa ser feito, nem que seja para proteger futuras vítimas.

A garota respirou fundo e começou a falar. À medida que falava, via os rostos de Harry, Rony e Hermione passarem de choque à revolta. Finalizado o relato, Harry e Rony eram pura fúria, enquanto Mione abraçava Gina e chorava com ela.

- Bem, Malfoy, nunca pensei que veria esse dia chegar, mas tem razão. Se soubesse para que, teria lhe emprestado a varinha, ou matado aquele monstro eu mesmo!

- É, Malfoy, dessa vez, e apenas dessa, estamos do mesmo lado, e não apenas o apoio como faço questão de auxiliá-lo na tarefa de mandar aquele desgraçado para o inferno! – esbravejou Rony vermelho de ódio.

- Esperem! – gritou a ruiva, com lágrimas nos olhos – Não contei tudo para que fossem matar Michael Corner em união, como os Três Mosqueteiros! Quero falar com Dumbledore, ele saberá o que fazer!

A contragosto, os rapazes acompanharam Gina até a sala do diretor, tendo de desistir da ideia de matar Corner.

Dumbledore ouviu tudo com atenção e mandou que chamassem o rapaz. Uma pequena dose de Veritasserum fez com que confessasse tudo. A ruiva não quis ficar na sala para ouvir, não queria viver aquele pesadelo de novo contado na visão do garoto.

Em seguida, Dumbledore perguntou o que a garota queria fazer. Poderia simplesmente expulsar o garoto da escola, ou, além disso, poderia mandá-lo ao Ministério, onde seria acusado e julgado. O problema é que ela precisaria se expor, depondo e comparecendo ao julgamento, fora o fato de que, mesmo que pedissem que o caso fosse julgado em segredo de Justiça, pelo menos o restante da família dela teria de saber.

A garota mostrou mais uma vez sua força e coragem e disse que queria levá-lo a julgamento, queria prevenir novos crimes, evitar que alguma outra garota sofresse o que sofreu.

Finalmente, tudo estava em pratos limpos, o pesadelo acabaria.

"The world was on fire

No one could save me but you..."

"Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak


	18. Capítulo XVII

Leitores queridos (mais blá blá blá antes do capítulo, eu sei, mas coragem que, dessa vez, é para as despedidas),

A fic está chegando ao fim. A trama da história nos levou pelos complexos traumas na cabeça da Gina, que foram revelados e serão, finalmente, resolvidos. A verdade é que nunca fui fã de "encher salsicha", então, se a história tem uma trama mais elaborada e exige um desenvolvimento mais detalhado, tudo bem, se não, não vejo sentido em prolongar o inevitável, e o que eu sei que todo mundo quer ver.

Passei o domingo revisando a fic, e vou terminar de postá-la hoje, capítulo final e epílogo (sim, tem epílogo, aliás, eu adoooro epílogo, sempre que acaba fic, dá aquele vazio, aquela vontade de ler mais, e eu adoro quando os(as) autores(as) fazem um epílogo, então, eu fiz).

Tenho planos de escrever uma nova fic, nos mesmos moldes dessa: escrevo inteira, depois posto, pouco a pouco, mas de forma constante, sem torturar leitores. Acredito que seja a forma mais respeitosa que encontrei de escrever uma fanfic sem deixar ninguém insatisfeito ou preocupado. É ruim quando dá aquele bloqueio básico, e eu me sentiria mal, além de chateada, de passar muito tempo sem ter nada para postar para os leitores.

Estava pensando em um outro shipper, a fic poderia ter Draco e Gina (acho até que vai ter, adoro o shipper), mas como casal secundário, e estava pensando em (não me matem) Snape e Hermione como casal principal. Seria algo pós-Hogwarts, Draco e Gina poderiam estar até casados já. A ideia veio de uma fic ótima que estou lendo que tem esse shipper ("Durante a Guerra", da Milly Snape, quem quiser dar uma conferida...), mas a proposta da minha fic seria beeem diferente. Mas isso são apenas planos, então...

Sem mais delongas, agradeço a todos que, pacientemente, tem lido essa fic (e esse blá blá blá). Agradeço a quem:

Favoritou - Vivi Malfoy (deem uma conferida na fic dela, "Verdade ou Desafio", tem shipper DG, então, é a alegria da leitora em mim, pois é meu shipper favorito, além disso, quem não ama uma brincadeira de verdade e desafio, não é?). A gente dá uma colher de chá (porque eu sei que vestibular é osso, já passei por essa), mas só porque a fic está um barato!

Seguiu - GinalovePotter, LariSL e Vivi Malfoy.

Deixou comentários - Lolita Malfoy, Mimi, Lari SL e Bia-Malfoy-84 (Bia, me sinto mesmo orfã quando estou lendo uma fic e o autor a abandona...).

Beijos e até a próxima.

Jogo Perverso

Cap. XVII – Fim de Jogo...

Já fazia duas semanas que não falava com Draco. Michael fora expulso, seus pais souberam tudo e o julgamento estava marcado para dali a três meses. Primeiro, seria decidido se seria julgado como menor ou maior, a depender do grau de maturidade e consciência que possuísse, já que, embora fosse do último ano, não completara a maioridade ainda.

Virgínia Weasley, a garota de fogo, embora tivesse enfrentado seus demônios, ainda gostava do estilo de vida que adotara, tão liberal. No entanto, não queria mais vivê-lo exatamente como antes, queria fazer umas mudanças. Queria fazer amor com Draco Malfoy, não apenas sexo, apenas não sabia se ele ainda a queria depois de tudo que aprontara, após ter tentado sujar ainda mais sua reputação junto ao seu irmão e Harry. Não tinha muitas esperanças, pois passara duas semanas sem notícias do loiro.

O rapaz, por sua vez, não conseguia definir o que sentia pela ruiva, nem sabia como encarar a situação. E se realmente estivessem envolvidos emocionalmente, como procederiam? Um Malfoy e uma Weasley ainda seria um escândalo. Precisariam enfrentar todos os preconceitos, principalmente os familiares, e ele não sabia se seus sentimentos chegavam a esse nível.

Obviamente, descobrira ter um grande carinho pela grifinória, mais do que desejaria admitir, quisera até matar o Corner por ser tão bárbaro! E, querendo ou não, aquela garota ainda era uma devassa, não apenas gostava de sexo como sabia bem o que fazia na cama. Sua sensualidade e desenvoltura o enfeitiçavam, era incrível como conseguia não ter pudores sem, ao mesmo tempo, ser nada vulgar. Era a amante perfeita.

Havia ainda a admiração pela força da jovem, sua determinação em não deixar o trauma lhe derrubar, a forma como deu a volta na desgraça, tornando-se uma exímia jogadora, e, depois, o modo como encarou tudo novamente para denunciar o canalha. Tinha de admirar aquela ruiva, tinha mesmo.

Mas seria tudo isso suficiente? Seriam os sentimentos tão grandes? Estaria, pela primeira vez, apaixonado? Seria capaz de largar a vida de jogador e deixar de fazer sexo com Virgínia e qualquer outra para fazer amor apenas com a ruiva?

Os dias continuaram a passar sem que qualquer contato houvesse entre os dois. Draco estava ficando louco, pelo menos, era o que pensava. "Aquela maldita ruiva", como ele mesmo estava a chamá-la em pensamento ultimamente, não lhe saía da cabeça. Em todos os lugares alguma lembrança brotava de sua memória, na biblioteca, em seu dormitório, na sala de Snape, nos jardins... a Sala Precisa, então, não podia sequer passar perto da desgraçada! Estava começando a pensar que, embora fosse ser bem ruim ter um relacionamento com a Weasley, em vista de tudo que teriam de enfrentar, pior seria ficar sem ela...

Maluca era pouco par descrever Gina, por outro lado. Passava horas trancada no banheiro, e não era fazendo nada de bom, pelo menos não o que costumava fazer no local, mas, sim, chorando suas mágoas. Se o Malfoy não podia, sequer, olhar para a Sala Precisa, a garota não passava nem no corredor... Não queria, todavia, ir atrás do loiro, não queria pressioná-lo.

Ele antes não a quisera tanto que insistira com a aquela ideia idiota de se disfarçar como Thomas? Mas isso foi quando ainda era tudo secreto, tudo escondido de todos... Agora que sabiam que não podia mais ser assim, que o relacionamento teria de ficar sério e ser assumido perante todo o castelo, já que seu irmão, Harry e Hermione tinham conhecimento de tudo e saberiam muito bem onde a ruiva estaria, ou melhor, com quem, quando sumisse, não fazia mais sentido quererem esconder, sem falar que o Rony saberia muito bem o pescoço que teria de torcer se o sonserino ficasse com a ruiva, mas não assumisse o relacionamento...

"Acho que ele talvez até nutrisse algum sentimento por mim, um carinho inexplicável... Queria até matar o Corner... Entretanto não era um sentimento tão forte, tão profundo assim para me assumir. Sou uma Wealey, ele é um Malfoy, sou grifinória, ele, sonserino, não podemos nos misturar. Se está melhor assim para ele, que seja feita a sua vontade, não vou ser mais uma daquelas garotas tontas que pressionam os rapazes a assumir um relacionamento para o qual não estão preparados, não vale à pena, a longo prazo isso apenas pode resultar em sofrimento.", pensou a jovem com amargura em seu tão conhecido banheiro, que, nas últimas semanas, parecia mais uma sala de terapia, com um divã em forma de vaso sanitário e um terapeuta cujo nome era "chuveiro"...

Todas as manhãs, Draco já acordava bufando em sua fúria pela falta que a ruiva lhe fazia, e saía estressado, gritando com todos que cruzassem o seu caminho, queria levar todos para o inferno no qual estava vivendo nas últimas semanas.

Visivelmente irritado, andava pelo corredor pisando fundo e amaldiçoando tudo que seus olhos tocassem, era "maldito corredor" para lá, "maldita parede" para cá, "maldita porta" para acolá, entre outros, mas, principalmente "maldita ruiva", ah, isso o loiro não cansava de falar!

Virgínia apenas caminhava triste, as amigas já estavam até se acostumando com sua cara de enterro, embora não estivessem gostando nada disso e preferissem a velha Gina serelepe à nova Gina deprimida, no entanto procuravam ter paciência, tinham fé que aquilo passaria. Elas sabiam que só podia ser por causa de um rapaz, mas não conseguiram arrancar o nome da moça.

O loiro caminhava apressado por um corredor em direção à sala de Snape para pegar umas provas que o professor lá deixara para que corrigisse. Quando lembrou o que ele e Gina haviam feito lá, começou a praguejar, algo como "Maldita mesa", "Maldito sofá"... E sem prestar atenção, deu um encontrão em uma ruiva igualmente distraída pela tristeza que tomava seu rosto.

- Ah, mas ninguém mais na merda desse castelo olha por onde anda?! Malditos estudantes lesados! Malditos alunos que não... – esbravejava o loiro ao ver a garota olhando para ele encabulada juntado seus livros.

Ele engoliu em seco e se pôs a ajudá-la, pegando um livro que caíra um pouco longe.

- Peço desculpas pelo palavreado, Weasley. – disse, desconcertado.

"Já me chamou até de 'puta gostosa' e está pedindo desculpas pelo palavreado? É, definitivamente, preciso dar um jeito de seguir em frente, eu e ele não temos mais qualquer chance. O Mlafoy quer me esquecer, quer tanto que me evita o máximo que pode e, quando me encontra por acidente, não sabe como agir...".

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. A gente se vê. – falou, tentando soar o mais tranquila possível.

A garota continuou seu caminho a passos lentos, porém firmes, sem olhar para trás, sabia que, se olhasse, poderia não conseguir sair dali sem desmoronar. Draco viu a ruiva se afastar, os olhos fixados naquele quadril que rebolava tão harmoniosamente. Como sentia falta da Weasley... Começou a lembrar tudo, iniciando pela falta física que a garota lhe fazia, até a falta emocional. E foi nessa fase que seu coração de gelo começou a parar de bater no peito, ficando apertado e pequenino.

"Mas que merda! Droga de vida! Não consigo mais viver sem essa ruiva maldita!", pensava enquanto corria para alcançá-la.

A garota ouviu passos bem apressados atrás de si e se virou para dar de cara com o sonserino. "Ah, mas o que é agora?! Que tortura do inferno! Merlin, por favor, faz esse loiro dizer o que ele quer bem rápido e sumir logo daqui antes que eu caia no choro...", pediu a jovem em pensamento tentando se controlar.

- Esqueceu algo, Malfoy? – perguntou enquanto gritava mentalmente "Vá embora!".

- Esqueci, sim. – respondeu, puxando a bruxa para um beijo urgente em seguida.

Ela não entendeu nada, mas não se queixou, apenas correspondeu e desejou em seu íntimo que aquilo não fosse apenas um beijo de despedida que o loiro havia vindo reclamar.

Quando o rapaz a soltou, ambos sem fôlego, a moça ainda estava atônita. "Eu era tão mais articulada quando não me envolvia emocionalmente", pensava triste sem saber o que dizer após o beijo.

- Ruiva, temos de esclarecer algumas coisas. – começou o sonserino – Primeiro, o que você sente por mim?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Era bem verdade que nunca haviam realmente falado sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro, apenas chegaram à conclusão, pelas atitudes de ambos, que estavam emocionalmente envolvidos, mas o quanto estariam envolvidos de fato?

- Por que você não me diz primeiro o que sente? – rebateu a moça, temerosa de responder à pergunta primeiro e se expor apenas para receber mais uma rasteira de um cara pelo qual estava apaixonada.

- Sei que, depois do que passou, tem medo, então, vou lhe dar essa colher de chá e falar primeiro. – disse o jovem bruxo – É o seguinte, não consigo rotular o que sinto exatamente, não é algo com o qual eu esteja familiarizado, aliás, é algo muito estranho mesmo para mim, para dizer a verdade. Só sei que não consigo fazer nada direito. Dormir até me dá algum alento, mas, ao acordar, tudo reaparece, todos aqueles sentimentos opressores ressurgem, e fico com um mau humor dos diabos, só Merlin sabe como ainda não matei alguém, além dos gritos que solto em cima de cada um que cruza meu caminho! Não vejo graça em nada, nem no sexo. Aliás, não transo desde aquele dia na Sala Precisa, em que tivemos nosso último encontro íntimo. Atualmente, minha vida está uma verdadeira bosta, só penso em você, ruiva! Assumir o nosso relacionamento e enfrentar tudo e todos aqueles que tivermos de enfrentar não pode ser pior do que enfrentar isso dentro de mim, não pode ser pior do que enfrentar outro dia de merda, outra horrível manhã de mau humor, gritando com todo ser vivo que vejo apenas porque estou infeliz e quero que todos sejam tão infelizes quanto eu!

Virgínia estava boquiaberta. O loiro não estava apaixonado por ela... ele a amava, de verdade. Conseguia entender a situação pela qual ele passava, uma vez que ela mesma estava passando uma semelhante, apenas com menos explosões e gritos aleatórios a inocentes transeuntes, porém mais choro no banheiro vazio e amigas preocupadas com uma possível depressão.

O jovem a mirava, esperando que falasse, afinal, já colocara tudo para fora, agora, era a vez da grifinória.

- Vocês, grifinórios, não estão sempre se gabando da sua coragem? Pode ser ou está difícil, ruiva? – reclamou o garoto da demora.

- Tive medo de que isso acontecesse comigo novamente por tanto tempo, e agora que aconteceu, não vejo nada mais que possa fazer a não ser me jogar nisso de cabeça, já que também não consigo parar de pensar em você, Draco! Também te amo, sonserino! – declarou-se a garota com os olhos marejados.

- 'Também'? Que história é essa de 'também'? Eu não disse... – ia falando o loiro quando foi interrompido por um beijo da bruxa.

"Está no inferno? Abraça o capeta!", pensou o garoto antes de tornar a falar.

- Eu te amo, ruiva. E me odeio por te amar, porque isso é uma fraqueza imperdoável, mas, no momento, está mais fácil me odiar por te amar do que deixar de amar você!

Eles continuaram a se beijar no corredor, completamente aéreos do que acontecia à sua volta. Para a sorte do casal, ninguém passou por ali para flagrá-los naquele amasso. Já sem fôlego, os dois se entreolharam, e Virgínia lançou um olhar sugestivo a Draco enquanto o puxava para um local já muito conhecido de ambos.

Já na Sala Precisa, despiram-se sem pressa entre beijos, até que já não restava mais qualquer peça de roupa entre os dois corpos, apenas pele contra pele. Finalmente fariam amor, não mais apenas sexo, e dessa vez, conscientes disso, conscientes de seus sentimentos um pelo outro.

O loiro começou a beijar a ruiva por todo o corpo, com um carinho com o qual ela não estava acostumada, mas que gostava. A jovem sentia como se fosse a sua primeira vez, sentia que era assim que deveria ter sido, com muito amor e afeto.

Ele pousou o corpo sobre o da jovem, voltando a beijá-la. Quando cessou a sessão de beijos, olharam-se longamente, e a moça disse:

- Vamos fazer amor dessa vez, Draco. Por que não fingimos que essa é a nossa primeira vez, e, mais particularmente, a minha primeira vez? – pediu, sentindo-se meio boba, o rosto corando furiosamente.

Só Merlin sabia o quanto ele não queria que a primeira vez da grifinória tivesse sido tão horrível, então, sorriu para ela e falou:

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, minha ruiva. Pode ter certeza que essa é, sim, a primeira vez: a primeira vez que alguém irá possuí-la com tanto amor. Ninguém vai amar você como eu, pode perguntar a todos os bruxos, seres mágicos e animais com os quais gritei nessas últimas semanas...

A garota riu com gosto.

- Você é um garoto mau, Draco. Hoje, vamos fazer desse um momento especial e terno, mas só hoje, não tenho mais vocação para tanto romantismo, mudei bastante e, apenas porque tudo foi revelado e providências foram tomadas, isso não quer dizer que voltarei a ser o que era. Assim, hoje você vai me dar a primeira vez que eu merecia ter tido, mas, depois, quero voltar às sacanagens e aos joguinhos, loiro!

Ele riu, adorando ainda mais aquela ruiva sacana. Era perfeita em todos os sentidos, inclusive, e principalmente, na cama, a amante que sempre quisera.

Naquele dia, os dois fizeram amor, com muita calma e carinho. Depois, deixaram a Sala Precisa, felizes e dispostos a enfrentar o mundo.

"Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go.

You have made my life complete,

And I love you so."

"Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley


	19. Epílogo

Jogo Perverso

Epílogo...

- Tem certeza que o seu pai não vai lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ em mim? – perguntou a moça preocupada, observando a paisagem da janela do trem, mas sem realmente prestar atenção ao que via.

- Ruiva, não seja melodramática, o que pode fazer, no máximo, é tentar estuporá-la... – respondeu o sonserino divertido, provocando-a.

- Não tem graça, Draco Malfoy! – recriminou zangada.

- O que não tem graça é eu ter de ir à sua casa em duas semanas enfrentar seus milhões de irmãos de uma vez! Meu pai, pelo menos, é só um!

- São seis irmãos, Draco, não milhões! E você vai ter de conhecer a minha família de um jeito ou de outro, assim como eu conhecerei a sua assim que desembarcamos, e ficarei com ela por duas semanas, do mesmo modo que ficará com a minha pelo mesmo período de tempo. – a garota ponderou que a situação do bruxo era um tanto pior do que a sua, já que ele não tinha irmãos, e resolveu incentivá-lo – Mas, sabe, sou a única irmã, tenho um quarto só para mim... – disse, maliciosa.

- Que estará cheio de feitiços anti-intrusos, além de dois dos seus irmãos montando guarda na porta!

- Depois eu que sou melodramática... Foi por medo de morrer pelas mãos dos meus irmãos que insistiu em ficar em um hotel próximo, que, por acaso, não é nada próximo, ao invés de ficar na minha casa, como ficarei na sua?

- Não sou covarde, ruiva, apenas não queria ficar naquele pulgueiro que você chama de casa...

A grifinória lançou um olhar de puro ódio ao loiro. "Acho que fui meio longe... Draco Malfoy, que língua enorme essa sua!", pensou o jovem, começando a se preocupar.

- Ah, então, a minha casa é um "pulgueiro"? – perguntou, a voz calma e gélida.

"Merda, ela não explodiu, isso quer dizer que aí vem o troco...", ele começou a ficar realmente angustiado.

- Ruiva, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Então, o que quis dizer, Malfoy?

"Ai, ela me chamou pelo sobrenome, agora fudeu!", podia sentir as mãos começarem a suar.

- Que a sua casa é... er... simples, sua família é grande, não quis incomodar com a minha presença, causando desconforto a você e aos seus parentes...

- Essa sua explicação toda é o que significa, como é mesmo a palavra... Ah, lembrei, o tal "pulgueiro" que você mencionou?

"Fria como uma sonserina, Merlin, deu merda!", pensou, agora já mais resignado.

- Muito bem, ruiva, já senti o drama, pode soltar a bomba...

- Vou fazer uma semana de greve por cada membro da minha família, Malfoy.

Ele começou a fazer contas mentalmente.

- Os gêmeos valem como dois ou como um?

- Eles são duas pessoas, claro que como dois!

- Vale apenas para os que moram ainda na casa dos seus pais, ou... todos?

- Todos!

Terminou estarrecido. Não, a ruiva não podia fazer isso com ele...

- Oito semanas de greve?

- Nove, querido, ou por acaso esqueceu que _eu_ sou da minha família?

- Virgínia, isso são dois meses e uma semana!

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de chamar a minha casa de "pulgueiro"!

- E se eu ficar hospedado lá? Não faça isso comigo, ruiva, quer me matar?

A garota riu, querendo torturar o loiro mais um pouco.

- Só se ficar no quarto com o Rony...

- Ele vai me matar enquanto durmo!

- É pegar ou largar...

Resignado, soltou um muxoxo e pensou: "Maldita ruiva! Maldita hora que inventei de jogar com essa profissional!".

- Está bem... Fazer o que...

A jovem sorriu vitoriosa, afinal, era preciso fazer aquele sonserino saber o seu lugar. Não podia mais ficar soltando ofensas à sua família a torto e a direito...

- Vou dar a você um prêmio de consolação por ser um menino bonzinho, Draco... – sussurrou a moça em seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios.

O Expresso de Hogwarts estava prestes a passar por um túnel, então, a bruxa guiou o namorado pelo corredor e o empurrou para dentro do banheiro quando estava tudo escuro. Trancou a porta e fez o feitiço para que o cubículo ficasse à prova de sons.

Sorriu de modo malicioso para o loiro enquanto descia a calcinha pelas coxas, os movimentos um tanto quanto limitados pelo diminuto espaço do banheiro. Em seguida, abriu a blusa, botão a botão, revelando o sutiã rosa de renda. Retirou a blusa, depois o sutiã, depositando as peças de roupa na pia, junto à sua calcinha.

O sonserino fitou os seios da garota, já completamente excitado, enquanto ela guiava a mão do garoto até sua intimidade com uma cara de anjo malvado. Ele entendeu o recado e começou a fazer os movimentos do jeito que a bruxa gostava, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Sentiu as mãos da grifinória irem à sua calça, abrindo os botões e o zíper e a baixando, juntamente com a sua boxer preta. Ela, então, começou a estimulá-lo com movimentos lentos e ritmados.

Quando já arfavam naquela masturbação a dois, pararam o que faziam para se beijar ardentemente. A moça colocou as pernas em volta do loiro, que a segurou pelas nádegas e a penetrou. Os dois começaram a se movimentar, gemendo alto. A ruiva começava a falar palavras sujas ao ouvido do sonserino, que apenas gemia cada vez mais alto e a estocava cada vez mais rápido.

Um pouco depois, chegaram ao clímax seguidamente. Pararam um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, e sorriram um para o outro, trocando um beijo terno, o jovem segurando a ruiva em seus braços, como se não quisesse deixar que ela fosse.

Na hora do sexo, era tudo cheio de desejo e tesão, depois, contudo, era palpável o carinho que sentiam um pelo outro no ar. A grifinória afundou o rosto no peito do bruxo, surpresa como tudo havia mudado, como antes não suportava ficar abraçada com ninguém após o sexo, e agora não conseguia sair dos braços do namorado.

- Pode ficar no seu hotel, Draco, tudo bem, sem greve...

- Você amolece depois do sexo, hein, ruiva, se soubesse, não teria me preocupado... – sorriu e continuou a abraçá-la – Não, fico na sua casa mesmo, não perderei a chance de me esgueirar para o seu quarto no meio da noite, afinal, o quarto é só seu, não?

- Sim, e a Hermione não estará mais lá quando chegarmos após a visita de duas semanas aos seus pais...

- E quanto ao Weasley, bem, vou providenciar para que tenha um sono pesado...

- Não precisa, Rony dorme como uma pedra! Poderíamos transar no quarto dele, na cama ao lado, que não acordaria...

- Mas não vamos arriscar. Deixe a porta destrancada, ruiva.

- Para você, querido, sempre.

Fim do Jogo...


End file.
